


Crush || Woochan

by matryoshkaa



Series: My Number? Okay! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, First Crush, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Texting, but they arent rlly strangers?? theyre classmates? idk, protective friend!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: cb97: would it be weird if i said i had a crush??babybear: no? i think everyone has a crushcb97: hm okcb97: well would it be weird if i ranted to you about said crush???babybear: i dont think sobabybear: i said you could, didnt i?Or; another woochan text fic bc i literally have no self restraint[on hiatus for the time being.]





	1. crush

_cb97 has requested to chat with you!_  
[ **accept** or decline?]

cb97: pick a number

cb97: 1 or 2

babybear: ?

babybear: why?

cb97: why not?

babybear: .. 

babybear: 2

cb97: ok

cb97: that was the right answer btw

babybear: okay..

babybear: now can i know why?

cb97: oh yeah right

cb97: ok well i need someone to rant to

cb97: and i saw your user on the school forums and its the least threatening

cb97: v innocent compared to many other names o.o

babybear: oh

babybear: okay then..

babybear: what did a number have to do with anything though?

cb97: if you picked 1 that meant you were a serial killer ^-^ 

babybear: um.. 

babybear: alright then

cb97: sooo?

babybear: so?

cb97: can i? orrr?

babybear: can you what

cb97: hhhh

cb97: can i rant to you?

babybear: ohh

babybear: about what?

cb97: would it be weird if i said i had a crush??

babybear: no? i think everyone has a crush 

cb97: hm ok

cb97: well would it be weird if i ranted to you about said crush???

babybear: i dont think so

babybear: i said you could, didnt i?

cb97: yeah

cb97: ok!!

cb97: tell me if i bore you :/

babybear: i probably wont..

babybear: but go ahead ^-^

cb97: hhhhh ok

cb97: ok ok 

cb97: ok jnadjk

babybear: okay

cb97: okkkkk

cb97: HES SO CUTE ALRIGHT

babybear: oh

babybear: okay!!! thats good!!

cb97: it is

cb97: hes like? the cutest guy i ever laid eyes on o.o

cb97: and i just wanna hug him and hold his hand and like!!!! i wanna call him dude but not in a no homo way you know

cb97: all the homo ok!!!

cb97: and he has such a soft voice and a soft smile and his hands look v soft but i'll only know if i hold them uhghhdshk

cb97: but i wont talk to him because im a Coward 

cb97: and because he looks so softspoken and like.. in his own personal soft bubble and i dont wanna disturb that???

cb97: ugh cutie :((

babybear: okay..

babybear: thats really cute ^-^

babybear: youre definitely whipped for this guy

cb97: i wont even deny that

cb97: anyways 

cb97: thanks anon!!!!!!

cb97: i know im cutting this short and kinda abruptly

cb97: but you should probably sleep 

cb97: its getting late and we have school tomorrow hjsdbhdsj

babybear: we do :(

babybear: youll get to see your crush though? 

cb97: yess!! jkdskjsdkjs

babybear: awh

babybear: okay, im ganna head to bed then

babybear: you should too 

cb97: eh 

cb97: i will soon 

cb97: goodnight anon!!!!!

babybear: goodnight ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen... i know i said this was ganna be like,,, 8 other different ships but my characterization sucks and im soft for woochan so now we're here :/ sowwy 
> 
> anyways >.< if you cant tell from my other fic im soft for woojin being called bear okay :/ jksbkdskb i cant help myself
> 
> also,, if youre new-- hi!!!! and if you read my last textau hi to you too!!!!!!! 
> 
> i hope to update this in the next day or two ^-^ have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (ALSO a final note; happy birthday to our lord and savior yang jeongin HES 18 A LITERAL ADULT can u believe,,,,,,,, we stan >:( uwu)


	2. sweater paws

cb97: hi anon

cb97: wait

cb97: whats your name? or nickname?

cb97: i dont wanna call you anon :/

babybear: hiii

babybear: um

babybear: just call me bear for now ^-^

cb97: hhhhhdaknan

cb97: CUTE

cb97: ok

cb97: im chan ^-^

cb97: i never told you that huh :/

cb97: we shouldve done this yesterday lol

babybear: i guess so 

babybear: i didnt really think you would message me again to be honest

cb97: of course i did :((

cb97: youre the only person i can rant to o.o

cb97: my friends tease me about it hhhhhh

babybear: :(

babybear: not in a mean way i hope?

cb97: eh 

cb97: kinda not really 

cb97: its mostly friendly teasing lol

cb97: except one of them doesnt approve of who i like soo :/

babybear: awh why not?

babybear: i dont think it matters if your friend likes who you like

babybear: as long as theyre nice... i think its your choice who you date

cb97: ugh

cb97: we love an influential king!!!

cb97: or queen???

cb97: lol what are you??

babybear: you ask that as if im a thing

babybear: are you implying im an it?

cb97: i mean if you wanna be you can 

cb97: i dont discriminate!!

babybear: okay..

babybear: good to know!!

babybear: but do you think i text like a girl?

babybear: i hope thats a compliment

cb97: so youre a guy then??

cb97: and idk? you text like an...it.... 

babybear: !!

cb97: hhhhh sorry???? i was kidding jsjsjsj

cb97: i cant tell if youre offended or not :(

babybear: im not

cb97: so to confirm youre of the male gender correct?

babybear: why does that sound so formal?

babybear: but yes, that would be correct..

cb97: I DONT KNOW

cb97: you intimidate me a lil bit bear :(

babybear: sorry?

babybear: i think im less intimidating in real life

cb97: dont be sorry :(

cb97: ok whatever

cb97: i saw my crush today!!!!!

babybear: okay..

babybear: tell me about it then 

cb97: hhh idk what to say about it 

babybear: alright..

cb97: jbskjbsdkj

cb97: ok

cb97: i only got to see him briefly in arts but hes just?? sooo cute >:(

cb97: no one should look that good in a plaid sweater ok i dont get it

cb97: and he had sweater paws too!!!

cb97: have you ever seen sweater paws!!!! theyre adorable!!!!!

babybear: sweater paws?

cb97: .. 

cb97: awh ok

cb97: its when your sleeves pull over your hands uwu

babybear: oh

babybear: i didnt know there was a term for that

cb97: well there is and its the cutest thing ughhfhfh

babybear: cute ^-^

cb97: jsakjadskjas

babybear: let me just say this again: youre whipped 

cb97: no im notttt

cb97: .. 

cb97: well ok maybe i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not putting timestamps on the chapters this time so i hope you guys can understand the timeline? and if not just comment and i'll place them in here ^-^
> 
> on a completely unrelated note; is anyone watching idol producer 2/qing chun you ni? im trying to watch it without subs but my chinese isnt that good yet so easy to say im waiting for english subs now :// shiyuan and longhan are my favorites right now although i hate to say that i doubt theyll make the final cut :/ oh well time to cry huh
> 
> anyways have a good day/night kiddies <3


	3. casual

cb97: bear~~~

cb97: theres only 1 hour until school starts :(

cb97: idk if youre awake or not but have a good day anyways!!

  
babybear: im awake..

babybear: why are you online so early?

  
cb97: because im bored :(

cb97: i woke up too early and couldnt fall asleep so i decided to message you :D

cb97: im not bothering you am i?

  
babybear: no ^-^

babybear: im usually up this early, anyways

  
cb97: ohh ok good then

cb97: i never asked but what grade are you in?

  
babybear: 12..

  
cb97: me too!!

  
babybear: really?

babybear: you dont really type like a senior would

  
cb97: wh a t

cb97: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

cb97: i cant believe i got insulted by you ;(

  
babybear: im just saying your texting style is kind of.. wild? odd?

babybear: im not sure how else to put it

babybear: sorry :(

  
cb97: nooo dont apologize 

cb97: its good!! i didnt think you had it in you to make a joke!!

  
babybear: . 

babybear: alrighty then 

babybear: i didnt really think to talk so casually to you so soon

  
cb97: really?

cb97: i dont think ive been subtle? or not-casual at all for that matter jksdjsdjk

cb97: see i keyboard smash!!!

cb97: thats codeword for casual talk ok!!!!

cb97: no one keyboard smashes to people they want to be "not casuak" with you know??

  
babybear: casuak

  
cb97: KJSKJS

cb97: oof

cb97: ok you know what i cant complain i asked for it

  
babybear: okayyy -///-

  
cb97: !!!!!

cb97: shit youre cute

cb97: sucks i like someone else uwu

  
babybear: no

babybear: i wouldnt date someone who types like you do.

  
cb97: YOURE SO MEAN NOW JKDJDKJSK

cb97: i love it *-*

cb97: but we'll see about that ;)

  
babybear: yeah, sure.. 

babybear: i should get ready for school though.. i'll be late if i keep talking to you

  
cb97: awh :(

cb97: ok wait

cb97: first one to reach school wins :D

  
babybear: how would we conclude that?

  
cb97: um

cb97: i dont know? its the thought that counts, bear

  
babybear: i win.

  
cb97: w h a t you havent gotten to school yet and we both know it >:(

  
babybear: its the thought that counts.. 

babybear: i. win.

  
cb97: ok ok yes how could i ever doubt you *-*

  
babybear: i guess youre whipped for me now then, huh

  
cb97: ok you know what

cb97: I WANT AWKWARDLY FORMAL BEAR BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just a filler chapter but its kinda needed for some development? and the next chapter would seem oddly placed if this wasnt here so?? i hope this doesnt suck lol
> 
> also sorry these chapters are shorter than how i wrote them in my last fic but i think short chapters fit with this fic better than long ones would? and this way i can hopefully continue to post daily and keep up with a schedule ^-^
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


	4. text me

cb97: bear!!!

cb97: its study hall rn and idk if you have that period right now but i need to rant again!!!

cb97: my crush! is! so! cute!!!

cb97: everything he does looks so soft how is it possible >:(

babybear: ?

babybear: i have study hall too ^-^

babybear: go ahead with your rant, i guess

cb97: it wont bother you?

babybear: i just said to

babybear: it doesnt bother me :) go ahead

cb97: hhhhh ok

cb97: he just took his phone out and is typing something out but like? he types so cutely *-*

cb97: well he types like a normal person but like..... he makes it look gentle ok

cb97: he doesnt have a phone case tho so whats ganna happen if he drops it :(

babybear: i dont have a phone case either

babybear: i take care of it though so i dont drop it 

babybear: maybe he does too? give him more creddit ^-^

cb97: mm yeah ok

cb97: ugh he types with it flat on the table anyways theres no way he could drop it

cb97: we love a thoughtful king!!!

babybear: hm

babybear: you should say hi to him if you like him 

babybear: you dont have to directly ask him out but it would be nice to say hello wouldnt it?

  
cb97: i guess so..

cb97: im too scared tho :((

cb97: he looks so peaceful and soft and squishable jddsndsnjdsjn

  
babybear: okay..

babybear: then just do it when youre ready 

babybear: im sure he wont be annoyed either way

  
cb97: hhhh ok

cb97: i'll do it tomorrow!!

  
babybear: yay ^-^

  
cb97: ahh now im nervous 

cb97: but a good nervous

  
babybear: dont worry too much, it'll be fine :)

  
cb97: sdjkkjsjkn okkkk

cb97: uwu thanks bear dskjsaskn

cb97: ok well the periods almost over so i'll text you tomorrow!!

cb97: i cant tonight because of sports :/

  
babybear: thats alright ^-^

babybear: good luck..

  
cb97: thank you~~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol soft
> 
> just a heads up, this should end up being less than twenty chaps. that's kinda what I have planned in my mind so this doesn't drag out super long but then again when have I ever stuck with a plan dksjjskaksk
> 
> have a good day kiddies uwu love u <33
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	5. shy shy shy

cb97: bearrrrr :(

cb97: im quitting life :((((

babybear: ?

babybear: should i be concerned..?

cb97: yes!!! >:(

cb97: ok let me tell you what happened

cb97: i said hi to my crush today in class which i guess is cool

babybear: yeah?

babybear: thats good isnt it ^-^

cb97: NO

babybear: oh :(

cb97: sejnsfdkjdskjsk

cb97: he looked at me really weirdly and then just waved 

cb97: the wave was cute like!!! so adorable!!!!!!

cb97: but the Look.... he probably thinks im a creep noo v-v

babybear: oh

babybear: i doubt it..

babybear: you said you never spoke to him before so maybe he was just confused?

babybear: he still acknowledged you though so thats a good thing!!

cb97: but it didnt look like he cared :((

babybear: but he waved? adorably as you put it? so he must have cared enough to do so

babybear: at least he didnt ignore you. he could have, but he didnt ^-^

cb97: hhhh

cb97: bear~~

cb97: why do you give such good advice i wanna be sulky 

babybear: lol sorry 

babybear: next time i'll keep it to myself 

cb97: thanks <3

cb97: ok

cb97: i have a question for you >:)

babybear: dont ask 

cb97: w h at

babybear: kidding ^-^

cb97: ajdjkbsdkjbsda

cb97: ok meanie

cb97: you haaaaave to answer ok?

babybear: depends on the question... but okay

cb97: fine

cb97: we've only talked about myself buuuuttttt

cb97: do you have a crush ;)))

babybear: um

babybear: i think i have homework to do :)

cb97: AWH 

cb97: YOU DO 

cb97: JKDKJSKSK BEAR HAS A CRUSH 

babybear: noooo i dont 

babybear: i didnt even say anything -///-

cb97: you avoided the question!!! tell me about them!!

babybear: i didnt avoid the question you just avoided an answer

cb97: what

babybear: what

cb97: uwu 

cb97: tell me tell me tell me >:))))

cb97: pleeeeaaassee :(

babybear: what do you want me to say?

cb97: anything!!!!

cb97: are they cute?

babybear: very. 

cb97: JKSJKSKN

cb97: i feel like a proud dad ;(

babybear: okay.. thats cool 

cb97: stoppp

cb97: tell me more :( i wanna knowww

babybear: i wanna know know know know.....

cb97: :(

cb97: ..

cb97: WHAT IS LOVE

cb97: ok no dont try to distract me!!

babybear: i thought that would work :(

babybear: i dont know what you want me to say? hes cute i guess? and he has muscles which is.. cool

cb97: .

cb97: lol thats gay

cb97: youre so cute :((((

babybear: youre gay :/

cb97: homophobic!!!!

babybear: sttoooop :(

cb97: okkkk i get it youre shy uwu

cb97: i'll leave you alone now adjkadsjkda

babybear: good >.>

babybear: i actually do have homework though.. so im ganna go do that

cb97: omg you actually do your work 

babybear: of course i do ^-^

cb97: influential king *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ chan showing his muscles on ig: okay cool that's fine
> 
> @ woochan holding hands on vlive: time to cry, children, the ship has sailed ;)))))
> 
> im pretty sure I was actually supposed to say something relevant in this note but I forgot what so uh stan gfriend lol. and stray kids.. just stan them both ;)
> 
> have a good day kiddies <33


	6. you

cb97: another day in hell!!

cb97: school sucks :(

babybear: sorry? get over it :/

cb97: for someone whos user is babybear you arent very nice 

babybear: why does that have to mean im nice?

cb97: um hello

cb97: baby: SOFT, bear: SOFT like are you KIDDINF

babybear: kiddinf

cb97: LKNSKNLSSLK

cb97: i was ganna tell you about how cute my crush looks today but i guess i wont :^(

babybear: i dont like that face

babybear: and what do i need to listen about your crush for? no offense..

cb97: why not!!!!

cb97: my crush is cute and you said you like cute things!!!!!!

babybear: um when

cb97: you said your crush ;)))) was cute ;))

babybear: shut up :(

babybear: he is cute

babybear: but that means nothing

cb97: it means everything uwu

cb97: youre cute probably and you like cute boys soooo

babybear: thats where youre wrong

babybear: go away :( do you not have anything to do?

cb97: its study hall :/

cb97: bear who does work in study hall

babybear: i do when im not talking to you

cb97: HA nerd

babybear: :/

babybear: whats your full name?

cb97: um what

cb97: oh

cb97: trying to see if my last name looks good with your name i see ;)

babybear: what

babybear: WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED WHAT

cb97: thats what they all say before youre taken hostage and forced into marriage

babybear: ?

cb97: nvm

babybear: please i just need to know who i have to aviod

cb97: WHAT MEANIE

cb97: but if you realllyyy wanna know ;))

cb97: its bang chan ;))))

babybear: oh

cb97: oh?

cb97: what??

cb97: no answer? :((

cb97: this is Not a good sign

cb97: were we like enemies in third grade or something

cb97: sorry if i ever spit gum in your hair i was a bad child D:

cb97: bearrrr :(((((((

babybear: what the..

babybear: you spit gum into kids hair?

cb97: I WAS A MOODY CHILD OK

babybear: okay..

babybear: i had to turn in a paper you didnt have to spam :/

cb97: .. 

cb97: bear?

babybear: ??

cb97: its study hall? we dont have any papers to turn in

babybear: . 

babybear: right..

cb97: o.o

cb97: ok so we really were third grade enemies D:

babybear: um no

cb97: then why do you need an excuse to go :((

cb97: do you know me then?

cb97: gasp!! 

cb97: am iiii your crush ;)

babybear: n o 

babybear: get your head out of the gutter >:(

cb97: i was kidding jksdjbkadjka

cb97: ok whatever i wont ask anymore 

cb97: but tell me something

babybear: what?

cb97: do you think im cute?

babybear: CHAN

cb97: im serious!!!

cb97: i just wanna know if you think my crush will like me or not :(

babybear: ..

babybear: sure. youre cute

cb97: really?

babybear: mhm ^-^

cb97: BEAR HAS A CRUSH ON ME

babybear: I DONT

cb97: awh dont deny it baby ;)

cb97: everybody likes bang chan ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like chan secretly says yee haw
> 
> anygays :/ listen to la pam pam by gfriend uwu 
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	7. real

babybear: is that book good?

cb97: what

babybear: the book youre reading.. is it good?

cb97: YOU CAN SEE ME

babybear: of course i can ^-^

babybear: we're in the same study hall remember?

babybear: please i wanna know if that book is good or not :(

cb97: im only 3 pages in and its for an assignment how good can it be?

babybear: :((

babybear: well it looks good so shh

cb97: you read books? willingly? 

babybear: yes!!!

cb97: nerd

cb97: anyways

cb97: THIS IS NOT OK

cb97: YOU CAN SEE ME BUT I CANT SEE YOU

babybear: you never asked for my name so thats on you

cb97: oh?

cb97: then whats your name?

babybear: why would i tell you?

cb97: UH

cb97: youre mean :( 

cb97: ok at least tell me if i know you

babybear: i dont think so 

babybear: im not sure we've ever talked to eachother before

babybear: yeah i dont think you know who i am lol

cb97: awh really?

cb97: so if i named a bunch of names..?

babybear: then you probably wouldnt even bring mine up 

babybear: we dont know eachother at all 

cb97: :((

cb97: really?

babybear: yeah 

babybear: is that a bad thing..?

cb97: YES

cb97: i wanna meet my bear :(

babybear: your bear?

cb97: jfkjsfkjs yeahh

cb97: why dont you talk to me? v-v

babybear: :o

babybear: youre right i'll do that!!

cb97: really?? 

babybear: no.

cb97: MEANIE STOPJKDJKS

babybear: sorry ^-^

babybear: you probably wouldnt want to talk to me anyways

cb97: why???

babybear: i dont know? i dont really talk much.. im not that interesting 

babybear: i'd probably bore you

cb97: you wouldnt bore me

cb97: i talk to you here? whats the difference??

babybear: everything?

babybear: i dont wanna talk to you face to face

babybear: too scary :(

cb97: awh why?

cb97: you can talk to me :(

babybear: youre making this sound like a therapy session..

babybear: i dont need to talk about anything

babybear: this just makes me feel safe?? but actually talking to you would ruin that.. i guess

babybear: i dont think its anything personal..

cb97: thats okay kjdjkdsjk

cb97: this hasnt have to be so serious 

cb97: its not like i dont enjoy talking to you like this *-*

babybear: okay..

cb97: ok?

babybear: okayyy :/

cb97: uwu

cb97: ok away from serious talk then

cb97: can i rant about my crush now v-v

babybear: of course ^-^

babybear: after you tell me what that book is called -///-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say uwu
> 
> 1) happy valentines day kiddies I hope you all are having a good day djsjksksk <333
> 
> 2) I got more gfriend posters.. oops. my logic was that I had so many stray kids posters that I needed to balance it out with more gfriend posters which actually makes no sense but it sounded right at the time. BUT umji is so pretty so I don't have any regrets uwu
> 
> 3) I was supposed to say something that was relevant to the story but I forgot what that was so uh stan stray kids ;)
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	8. tomorrow

cb97: bear >:(

cb97: how does someone look so good in a hoodie >:(

cb97: i think im in love *-*

cb97: hes basically..... drowning in it....... uwu

cb97: well not really but he has sweater paws and thats enough

cb97: purple really suits him

cb97: maybe purples his favorite color?

cb97: awh im soft???

babybear: im ganna stop you right there, buddy

cb97: ?

cb97: ah shit whatd i say this time

babybear: UM

babybear: THAT BOOK YOU RECOMMENDED ME?

cb97: ??

cb97: you asked for the name?? what happened??? :(

babybear: IT SUCKS

cb97: oh

cb97: LMAOOO I AGREE 

babybear: um no, i dont think you understand. 

babybear: the author already killed off the main character.

babybear: are you kidding? that goes against all moral standards of literature and im not having it

babybear: WHAT ARE THEY DOING?? HOW IS THE PLOT GOING TO DEVELOP NOW??

babybear: thats right. it wont :(

cb97: oh..

cb97: sorry? :((

cb97: WAIT

cb97: THE MAIN CHARACTER DIES??

cb97: I HAVENT REACHED THAT POINT YET NOO

babybear: WELL SUCKS THEN

babybear: im sad now :(

cb97: noo dont be sad

cb97: it sucked anyways

babybear: OBVIOUSLY

cb97: OKAY SORRY BEAR I'LL RECOMMEND SOMETHING BETTER NEXT TIME

babybear: .. 

babybear: thank you -///-

babybear: but now i have to finish the book? i cant just leave it..

cb97: sure you can!!

cb97: some things are better left unknown

babybear: you think?

cb97: of course!!! why else do you think im still friends with jisung?

babybear: what??

cb97: um lets just say hes weird ok

cb97: moving on!

cb97: throw out the book, read a better one, then you can tell me about it ok?

babybear: :(

babybear: okayyy ^-^

cb97: awh 

cb97: ok

cb97: now

cb97: HELP

babybear: with??

cb97: BOYS

babybear: im a boy 

cb97: a babyboy 

babybear: a what now??

cb97: b-babyboy

babybear: ?

cb97: nvm keep your innocence *-*

babybear: okay..

babybear: tell me about your boy i know you want to

cb97: you know me too well ;)

cb97: ok but how is he so cute?? and why???

babybear: why?? i dont know

babybear: why dont you ask him

cb97: oh?

cb97: you know what maybe i will!!

babybear: really??

cb97: yeah!! i will in arts sdklnsdk

babybear: wait

babybear: youre really going to?

cb97: YES

cb97: I WONT BE A COWARD

cb97: NOT TODAY 

cb97: well tomorrow i guess since arts period has already passed but uh whatever

babybear: oh

babybear: well good luck then

babybear: be confident ^-^ 

babybear: dont let it be a mess like the first interaction was

cb97: YOU SAID IT WAS FINE

cb97: NOW YOU CALL IT A MESS

cb97: MEANIE

babybear: im just teasing >.<

babybear: but really, you wont steal a guys heart by falling over your own feet

babybear: just be cool okay?

cb97: jdsks ok

cb97: soooo bear ;) you like cool guys huh ;))

babybear: SHUT UP 

babybear: >:(

babybear: and one more thing? dont wear that shirt tomorrow. 

cb97: whatt??

cb97: i forgot you can see me v-v

cb97: and whats wrong with my shirt?

babybear: no one falls for a guy in an anime sweatshirt.

cb97: are you insulting one piece??

cb97: i cant believe this!!

cb97: youve lost your babyboy privileges!!!

babybear: i dont even know what that means :(

babybear: just.. be yourself okay? minus the anime shirt

cb97: FINE

cb97: but only because i wanna look cute too 

cb97: although i dont think anyone can look as cute as him

babybear: right.. 

babybear: well study halls over, and i dont know about you but i have class to attend ^-^

cb97: ugh right jkskjs

cb97: ok i'll message you tomorrow!!!

babybear: okay..

babybear: good luck again...

cb97: kjdskjsn thanks!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a pain to write and let me just tell you why;
> 
> for one, i had no idea what to write at all for this?? and like i dont know what people want to see so i was kinda stuck (for three days at that, im so good at this kdknsks). also, i made this chapter a lil long to make up for the lack of updates, which is cool ya know, but then as i finish the chapter i realize i literally typed their users wrong the whole time. big oof :/ and THEN to top everything offffff :) i did my coding wrong and only realized when i was done so safe to say i spent way too much time on this and im sorry to myself and everyone else uwu
> 
> this note is too long sksknas anyways chapters should go back to daily now ^-^
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


	9. project

babybear: you didnt talk to your crush in arts today?

cb97: excuse me w h a t

babybear: unless felix is your crush??

cb97: um hello???

cb97: fbi agent bear????

babybear: wait is he?

cb97: jkskjskj nooo

cb97: so wait

cb97: YOURE IN MY ARTS CLASS THEN

cb97: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

babybear: sorry??

babybear: you didnt ask and we dont talk anyways

babybear: i didnt think it was a big deal :(

cb97: it issss :(

cb97: i wanna know who you are :((

cb97: anyways i didnt because i got scared jksdjs

cb97: hes too cute :/

babybear: sorry then

babybear: i was hoping for some entertainment though

cb97: you think me embarrassing myself in front of my crush is entertaining?

cb97: MEANIE >:(

cb97: although i imagine he'd get shy if i said he was cute uwu

babybear: yes, that would be very entertaining

babybear: because not only would you embarrass yourself but him as well

babybear: i cant help but think you two would look like tomatoes lol

babybear: ive been scammed :(

cb97: . 

cb97: youre cruel :/

cb97: but also probably right so i cant complain??

cb97: whatever 

cb97: sorry i didnt give you something to laugh at jsksndks

cb97: but we have an assignment in arts anyways so i guess it would be not fun anyways :((

babybear: ..true

babybear: i dont like partner projects >.<

cb97: me neither

cb97: maybe if i could pick my partner i would be fine with it??

cb97: but i only know felix and he would pick seungmin over me 

cb97: the audacity he has is amazing??

babybear: oh no?

babybear: thats sad??

cb97: ehhh no

cb97: but theyve been dating like 2 weeks so theyre Clingy kskjsj

cb97: cant believe those babies got boyfriends before me??

babybear: youre just taking your time

babybear: i think thats fine.. 

babybear: plus you wont talk to your crush like a real man so its on you ^-^

cb97: SO MEAN

cb97: MEAN MEAN MEAN

babybear: i got it the first time :((

babybear: also i dont know who seungmin is :/ sorry

cb97: JKDJKBS

cb97: YOU JUST TELL ME NOW

cb97: SORRY WHAT

babybear: okayyy my bad

babybear: i only really know a few people lol

cb97: plus me!!!!!!

babybear: plus you ^-^

cb97: i feel honored???? 

babybear: why..?

cb97: because if theres anyone you should know its me :D

cb97: plus youre a whole cutie??

cb97: even though i have a crush on a whole other cutie??

babybear: ?

cb97: idk what im trying to say 

cb97: but it feels good to be known by a whole ass cutie ;((

babybear: um thanks :)

cb97: JKSJNSNK

cb97: jeez sjbdsjbsk

cb97: get back to reading v-v our partners are assigned tomorrowwww

babybear: ??

babybear: how do you know im trying to read?

cb97: my senses were tingling

babybear: right..

babybear: i'll do that. this books better than the last one too :D

cb97: awh yay

cb97: sorry for taking up most of your study hall jsjkands

babybear: its fine..

babybear: not like i can pay attention to my book anyways when your hair is that atrocious. 

cb97: WHAT

babybear: i mean you wore a nice shirt but your hair is a mess?

babybear: this isnt math you cant cancel out tangled hair with a nice shirt

cb97: EXCUSE ME

cb97: YES YOU CAN 

babybear: eh..

cb97: :((

cb97: ok well i didnt have time to brush it >:(

cb97: bleach makes it extra messy dont be meaaannn

babybear: hasnt it always been blonde though?

cb97: yeah but i had to redo my roots?? duh???

babybear: okay sorry i dont bleach my hair all the time :/

cb97: you should be sorry 

cb97: who hasnt bleached their hair before??

babybear: me apparently

cb97: satan!!!!

cb97: anyways read your book!!! get that education!!!!

babybear: okay 

babybear: i'll try not to stare too much.

cb97: because im just that handsome huh ;)

babybear: chan..

babybear: im not kidding, your hair looks like a birds nest

cb97: OK I GET IT MEANIE

babybear: .. 

babybear: you really just sprinted to the bathroom didnt you..

babybear: please dont trip... i cant be responsible for a bloody nose >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: says i'll go back to daily updates  
> also me: doesnt
> 
> have a good night kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	10. partners

cb97: bearrrrr

cb97: im giving your babyboy privileges back uwu

cb97: guess whattttt

babybear: ?

babybear: i still dont really know what that means

babybear: but thanks i guess

cb97: jksakjsks

cb97: are you ganna guess then v-v

babybear: guess what?

cb97: what?

babybear: ??

babybear: what..?

cb97: what???

cb97: ok ok

cb97: we were given our partners today in arts~~

babybear: i know?? im in your class >.<

cb97: OK DONT NEED TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD

babybear: sorry continue ^-^

cb97: kkjsdjksdkj

cb97: okkkk so whos your partner then?

babybear: .. 

babybear: nice try channie :/

cb97: c-channie?

cb97: YOURE SO CUTE STOP

cb97: forget my crush i only know bear *-*

babybear: noooo

cb97: no??? why not >:(

babybear: your crush is probably cuter

cb97: how would i know?

cb97: technically i dont really know either of you very well

cb97: aside from my crush physically??

cb97: ok whatever youre both cuties uwu

babybear: thanks i guess -///-

cb97: uwuu..

cb97: ok wait but why wont you tell me your partner :(

babybear: why would i

babybear: then youd know who i am

cb97: ..

cb97: maaaaybe that was the point?

babybear: exactly

babybear: you probably wont know who i am for a while

cb97: awh :(

cb97: fine...

cb97: but guess what!!!!!!

babybear: !!!!

babybear: what!!!!!

cb97: kjskkls

cb97: i got partnered with my crush knsklnslka

cb97: so i guess you know who my crush is now

cb97: or you will tomorrow if you didnt pay attention 

babybear: wait what

cb97: jssks

cb97: FUCK

cb97: ITS LIKE 

cb97: JUST SINKING IN AGAIN

cb97: HES SO CUTE BEAR I CANT HANDLE IT

babybear: woojins your crush..???

cb97: JSKJSNK YES

cb97: CUTIE

cb97: :oo that means you know him then!!!

babybear: oh

cb97: 'oh'?

cb97: wdym 'oh'

cb97: :((

cb97: bearrr

cb97: wait

cb97: is that bad??

cb97: is he like a hoe?? or something??? he doesnt look like the type

cb97: bear :(((

cb97: ok.. i'll message you tomorrow then ://

cb97: enjoy your book!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short chapter but im not sure i couldve really added any more to this???
> 
> also chan literally smacking woojins ass is a deadass moment like when are they not shipping themselves dkkskskskks and on vlive too!!!!!!! and woojin literally looks like a baby fuckin boy!!!!!!!!!! go away I'm soft >:((
> 
> one last thing so I don't make this a/n longer than the whole fic (tsk tsk :/) is it only me or does lmao look passive aggressive?? whereas lol is like softer? whatever 
> 
> have a good night kiddies <3


	11. coincidence

cb97: bear :(

cb97: you never messaged me back :(

cb97: are you sicj? you left kinda abruptly yesterday

cb97: .. 

cb97: you wont even correct my spelling ://

cb97: who are you and what have you done with bear >:(

cb97: bearrrrrr

cb97: dont make me spam you 

cb97: i can see youre online :/

cb97: bear

cb97: bear

cb97: bear

cb97: beAR

cb97: BEARARRERRAEARSBS BBSBSLKDSNA

  
babybear: sick*

  
cb97: HI

  
babybear: hi

  
cb97: youre a real meanie

cb97: real real realllll meanie :(

  
babybear: sorry :(

babybear: i just wasnt in a texting mood

  
cb97: ?

cb97: that sounds like an excuse

  
babybear: um

  
cb97: ..

cb97: okkkkk whatever

cb97: but you are now i hope?

  
babybear: now what?

  
cb97: now what?? wdym now what

  
babybear: what am i supposed to be now?

  
cb97: ?

  
babybear: YOU SAID "but you are now i hope" I AM WHAT

  
cb97: OK MY BAD 

cb97: DONT YELL IM FRAGILE

  
babybear: shut up

  
cb97: uwu cutie

  
babybear: what

  
cb97: nothing. got distracted jkskj

cb97: i'll take that as a yes then?

  
babybear: yes what

  
cb97; omg nevermind

cb97: its ok just sit there all pretty youll be fine

  
babybear: you wouldnt know

babybear: you dont know meeee ^-^

  
cb97: that!! is correct!!!

cb97: so why dont ya tell me :D

  
babybear: no

  
cb97: wHY

  
babybear: because.

babybear: i dont wanna tell you

  
cb97: pls :(

  
babybear: no.

  
cb97: PLS ;(

  
babybear: okay

  
cb97: nooo im not falling for that again

  
babybear: no really i'll tell you

  
cb97: .. 

cb97: sounds suspicious

  
babybear: do you wanna know or not?

  
cb97: .

cb97: FINE YES TELL ME

cb97: AM I REALLY GANNA KNOW

  
babybear: nope

  
cb97: WHY

cb97: i knew it!!!

  
babybear: no you didnt

  
cb97: sjksdknjnks!!!!!!!!!!!

cb97: meannnnnn

cb97: ok can you atleast tell me 

cb97: umm

  
babybear: umm

  
cb97: :/

cb97: tell me the color of your shirt

  
babybear: ?

  
cb97: i want clues :((

  
babybear: im not ganna wear the same shirt everyday? how good could a 'clue' be?

  
cb97: um its something

cb97: maybe i'll remember you from class then

cb97: and we're in the same study hall!!!!

  
babybear: channieeee ^-^

babybear: youre only making me less willing to tell youuuu ^-^

  
cb97: oh no

cb97: plsplspslsplslss

  
babybear: please*

babybear: its green.

  
cb97: :O

cb97: you told me anyways!!!

cb97: my influence is unstoppable

  
babybear: really?

babybear: how do you know im not lying?

  
cb97: youre too soft to lie uwu

  
babybear: okay..

babybear: i guess

  
cb97: UWUWUU

  
babybear: stop saying that?

  
cb97: UWUWUWUWUWUU

  
babybear: im reporting you ;; 

cb97: kjsdnjsd i take it back 

cb97: anyways

cb97: woojins wearing green today too..

cb97: hm

  
babybear: what a coincidence.

  
cb97: truly!!

cb97: now im looking around study hall but theres like 5 people with green shirts

cb97: are you kidding me :/

  
babybear: sucks

babybear: i just counted its actually 6 including you ^-^

  
cb97: OK THANKS MISTER KNOW IT ALL

  
babybear: youre welcome :D

  
cb97: hhhhhh

cb97: CUTE

cb97: wait

cb97: omg im wearing green??

  
babybear: yes? you didnt know??

  
cb97: i guess not

cb97: omg what if youre me

  
babybear: um what

  
cb97: jdsjksk nvm that was a dumb thought

  
babybear: as expected :(

  
cb97: OK MEANIE

cb97: ok anyways

cb97: then i just have to narrow it down

  
babybear: ?

  
cb97: whos in our study hall aaand in our arts class aaaaand whos wearing green

  
babybear: .. 

babybear: crap

babybear: have fun with that

babybear: im ganna do work

  
cb97: 'crap'?

cb97: crAP?

cb97: are you, perhaps, nErvOUs?

  
babybear: never. 

babybear: let me read :(

  
cb97: lol nerd

cb97: BUT YES GET THAT EDUCATION <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "coincidence" yeah ok jan
> 
> *feel free to skip the note below, its basically me being whiny and asking for opinions lol sorry <3
> 
> okay sorry to be an inconvenience but i was thinking (on no) and i still wanna do a 3racha textfic?? but the thing is i dont like writing jisung as a character :/ not like i hate jisung or anything but i literally cant write him?? i feel weird doing so but i dont know why :/ so mayhaps that thoughts down the drain so like minbin? i have many minbin drafts but again my characterization is bad and i dont know how to write minho either?? so then i thought jilix bc i have lots of jilix drafts too even tho i cant write either of them well?? but i never published any of those because unless you guys are fine with bad characterization then i wont ever post all that probably?? pls help me im dying on the inside :/ i dont know but this a/n is getting too long sorry kiddies :((
> 
> have a good night and defeat the huns kiddies <33333


	12. almost there

cb97: ok so 

cb97: based on my calculations

cb97: youre either changbin or hyunjin

cb97: or woojin

cb97: but like that would be too much of a coincidence 

babybear: ?

babybear: okay..

babybear: maybe im nervous

cb97: :O

cb97: IM GETTING CLOSER TO FIGURING IT OUT

cb97: omg im excited kjbdskj

babybear: im not :/

cb97: awh

cb97: well thats ok because i ammmm

cb97: i can be excited enough for the both of us :D

babybear: thanks!!!

babybear: how did you manage to figure all that out since yesterday?

cb97: lets just say my memory is pretty great ;)

babybear: you forgot you were wearing green :/

cb97: ok you really didnt have to come for me like that

cb97: i guess thats the price i pay huh

babybear: for what?

cb97: well 

cb97: you let me rant abt my crush but in return i get attacked

babybear: oh

babybear: right sorry my bad 

cb97: uwu

cb97: cuttteeee

babybear: :/

babybear: how would your crush feel if he knew you were calling me cute?

cb97: how do you know he likes me?

cb97: interesting..

babybear: no not interesting

babybear: but i think he does. 

cb97: and you would know this how ;))

babybear: i have my ways

babybear: its only a guess, calm down :/

cb97: JKSKJS

cb97: OK THEN

cb97: sus..

babybear: ?

cb97: nothinggggg

cb97: ok so 

cb97: i think im ganna rule out changbin

babybear: i dont know who that is but why?

cb97: you dont know anyone ksksklskl

cb97: but he doesnt look like he'd go by 'babybear' on school forums

cb97: he also doesnt look like he'd go on the forums... sooo :/

babybear: okay...

cb97: ://

cb97: hes not on his phone rn either so thats a giveaway

cb97: ok sooo 

babybear: sooo?

cb97: youre either hyunjin or woojin..

cb97: very interesting......

babybear: okay

cb97: SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN OKAY

cb97: I CANT TELL HOW YOURE FEELING

babybear: sorry?

babybear: i dont really have anything to say about this

babybear: i cant tell you anything without giving myself away

cb97: i guess thats true :/

cb97: or you could just come right out and tell me now *-*

babybear: or maybe not?

cb97: jkddskjbsbkjealk

cb97: meanie

cb97: ughghhhdhh you might not even be either of those two

cb97: what if you were like, minho

cb97: i think id gag

babybear: oh?

cb97: hes the one who doesnt approve of my crush

babybear: oh

babybear: meanie smack him upside the head

cb97: ok omw

babybear: wait no

babybear: okay no violence..

babybear: isnt he your friend?

cb97: yes exactlyyyy

cb97: i would never put my mouth anywhere near his ew

babybear: stoooop

babybear: i dont wanna hear about that

cb97: jsjksjsk ok ok

cb97: study halls almost over 

cb97: but my search most definitely is not ;))

babybear: your "search"

babybear: yeah okay

babybear: if you somehow manage to find out who i am i'll be impressed

cb97: why wouldnt i be able to??

babybear: youre not the brightest..

cb97: STOP BEING HOMOPHOBIC

babybear: IM LITERALLY GAY

babybear: AND YOU FORGOT THE COLOR OF YOUR OWN SHIRT

babybear: SHUT IT

cb97: bear snapped!!!!!

cb97: im screenshotting for blackmail when i figure out who you are

cb97: and kjdjksjskj HA

cb97: GAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi
> 
> i have another question for u kids ;))))) how old do you think i am? or how old do i act.. idk. and to the few of you who actually do know, rip :/  
> i dont think ive said my actual age on here, and i probably wont, but i just wanna know what you guys think uwu
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3 mwah !!!!!!!!
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	13. angel w**jin

cb97: ughfhhdh bearrr

cb97: the project in arts is so boring :(

cb97: i dont know what the hekc we're doing

babybear: hekc

cb97: yes hekc

babybear: chan no..

cb97: chan yes >:)

babybear: at least woojins your partner.. he looks like he knows what hes doing

cb97: yess thank god

cb97: hes carrying ;(

cb97: hes such an angel??? like he doesnt even care that im dumb??

cb97: he just teaches me all softly abt how to the work and its literally the cutest?? like ever???

cb97: and his cheeks kinda puff out just the littlest bit when hes focused and its so adorable :(

babybear: they do?

cb97: yeah!!!!

babybear: hm

babybear: well maybe dont say that to his face?

cb97: why??

cb97: i mean i probably wont but its so cute :((

babybear: i dont know

babybear: maybe he wouldnt want someone commenting on his cheeks..?

cb97: ://

cb97: ok but if my cheeks looked all cute and shit i'd want someone to tell me

cb97: like yes??? tell me im cute????

babybear: okay okayyyyy

babybear: i get it 

babybear: and why are you ranting about him to me? didnt you suspect that i was him just yesterday?

cb97: thats true

cb97: but i just had to see something..

babybear: ?

babybear: see what?

cb97: something :)

babybear: ah yes i can definitely guess what that something is 

babybear: thanks for the ever so gracious hint.

cb97: youre welcome :D

cb97: so....

babybear: so...?

cb97: how are you?

babybear: ???

cb97: ..?

babybear: what do you mean?

cb97: wdym what do i mean

cb97: like how are you? is your book good??

babybear: oh

babybear: yess its very good ^-^

babybear: as far as im concerned the main character hasnt and wont ever die so im happyyyy

babybear: and theres actual plot development :D

babybear: unlike the book you suggested >:(

cb97: um excuse me you asked for it??????

babybear: you couldve warned me :((

babybear: i dont care anymore though.. this books so goooodd 

cb97: thats good to hear.. see.. read ?????

cb97: its good to know that :D

babybear: lol

cb97: 'lol'

cb97: never send that as a single text bear :(

babybear: okay???

cb97: yayyy

cb97: im teaching you the rules of texting!!!!

babybear: sounds fun? i guess??

babybear: i dont want to learn anything though

babybear: arts sucked the energy out of me lol

cb97: KJKJSKJ LMAO ME TOO 

cb97: i wanna launch my pencil at the teachers head :/

cb97: im not sure w**jin would be fond of that tho

babybear: ..you cant spell out woojin?

cb97: um no

cb97: im spooked to say his name directly now

babybear: okay.. sounds promising >.<

cb97: meannnieeeee >:(

babybear: shut up.

cb97: i literally said nothing? i breathed??

babybear: you should stop then :/

cb97: TEA

cb97: ok but wow youre MEAN

babybear: am not >:(

cb97: are too >:(

babybear: .. 

babybear: homophobe. 

cb97: THE DISRESPECT HONESTLY

cb97: i bet im gayer than you

babybear: youre not.........

cb97: are you sure?

babybear: very :)

cb97: well alrighty then you win

babybear: oop

cb97: jsksjlanka uuwu

cb97: cute cute cute

cb97: ok

cb97: im supposed to be doing the work w**jin showed me 

cb97: i dont wanna disappoint someone as cute as him jsjksks

babybear: okay then..

babybear: thats gay -///-

cb97: see im the gayest I TOLD YOU

babybear: DONT MAKE ME TELL ON YOU

cb97: damn ok snap again sister

babybear: ?

cb97: NOTHING :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haw  
> can i just say i still cant get chan saying woochan out of my head :/ he literally ships himself.... we love an intelligent king *-*
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	14. what?

cb97: so 

cb97: hyunjin slash w**jin slash changbin even tho hes ruled out

cb97: slash whoever else in case im wrong

cb97: how are you :D

babybear: ??

babybear: could be better i guess

cb97: wHAt

cb97: WHY

cb97: who made you upset >:( i'll stab them >:((

babybear: maybe dont??

babybear: we dont need a lawsuit on our hands unfortunately

cb97: darn okkkk

cb97: but whats wrong :(

babybear: theres nothing wrong

babybear: i could just.... be better?? i feel too hyper today

cb97: . 

cb97: YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR NOTHING

babybear: sorry :(

cb97: ughhhsjbjskjk its ok 

cb97: i cant be mad if youre like??? happy uwu

babybear: i knowww :))

cb97: uwuwuu

cb97: ok way to make me soft ;(

cb97: ok before i go on a wholeass rant

cb97: what are you doing for you arts project?

babybear: um wouldnt you like to know

cb97: i would actually thats why i ASKED 

babybear: dont get snappy with me chan >:(

cb97: i should be the one telling that to you, babyboy

babybear: what

cb97: what

cb97: nevermind

cb97: delete

cb97: ok

babybear: okay

cb97: ok

cb97: :)

cb97: TELL ME

babybear: THE HECK

babybear: um focus on your own project

cb97: its study hall i CANT 

cb97: our papers are in the classroom :/

babybear: okay that sucks then??

babybear: and whos to say you dont already know?

cb97: what

babybear: what

cb97: wait--

cb97: wHAT

cb97: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

babybear: .. 

babybear: oh my

babybear: i was just kidding with you...

cb97: oh

cb97: ok welllllllllll

babybear: wellllll

cb97: tell me then :D

babybear: tell you what

cb97: what

babybear: ?? what ????

cb97: no tell me your project

babybear: what project

cb97: OH MY GOD

cb97: THE ARTS ONE

babybear: i dont go to school 

cb97: BEAR

babybear: whats a bear??

cb97: >:(

babybear: i dont speak korean sorry -///-

cb97: THIS IS CRUEL 

cb97: YOU LOST YOUR BABYBOY PRIVILEGES 

cb97: again :/

babybear: awh no!!!!

babybear: give em back!! D:

cb97: IM

cb97: YOURE CUTE IM DONE 

babybear: hi done im bear

cb97: what 

babybear: what

cb97: mom??? im scared?????

babybear: excuse me do i LOOK like like your mom?

cb97: i mean

cb97: i dont know how you look like so maybe???

cb97: WHO KNOWS

babybear: you know

cb97: i know?

babybear: yeppp

cb97: oh god

cb97: I KNOW

babybear: you do?

cb97: ?? you said i did????

babybear: what?

babybear: i dont speak korean, remember

cb97: YOURE LITERALLY TEXTING ME

babybear: mmmm

babybear: maybe i am ^-^

cb97: omg wild

cb97: ok study halls over soon soo

cb97: im ganna leave you alone

babybear: thank god 

cb97: im sorry what was that?

babybear: nothing :)

cb97: thats what i thought uwu

babybear: >:(

babybear: no thats what i thought

cb97: what

babybear: what

babybear: nothing

babybear: i only speak bear no korean okay

cb97: ok i seriously think youre high today

babybear: IM NOT

babybear: DRUGS ARE BAD

babybear: EAT YOUR VEGETABLES

cb97: what?? ok

babybear: okay

babybear: im ganna read now lol

cb97: oh now youre back to normal

babybear: :/ 

cb97: KJDKSK SORRY 

cb97: okok

cb97: have fun!!!!!! or as much fun as you can get out of a book

cb97: and

cb97: i think.. i know who you are.... hmm

cb97: we'll see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop we love babyboy woojin ;(<3
> 
> you know i think.. you can tell a lot abt a person from the structure of their keyboard smashes and listen!!!!!! im not crazy!!! it's a real thing bc like some look so awkward but others are natural :/ i guess
> 
> also keyboard smashes are a gay thing right??? bc I've never seen a straight person keyboard smash KSKSKSKSKK UNLESS ANY OF YOU HETS ACTUALLY DO AND IN THAT CASE IM SORRY KEEP IT UP
> 
> welp this chap wasn't even meant to be written but im not happy abt my comp tomorrow at all so i wrote this during study hall instead of preparing for that :)))))
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> "what" count: 23 (LMAOOKDNDJSK)
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	15. say my name

cb97: ok so maybe i dont know who you are 

cb97: apparently you arent woojin :/

babybear: ???????

cb97: SH I THOUGHT YOU WERE OK

cb97: so in arts today i hinted towards him about it but he denied it and was all clueless so i guess not

cb97: although i guess im a bit believed you arent woojin bc otherwise i wouldve had a heart attack kjsakja

babybear: oh no

cb97: ??

cb97: what 'oh no' ?

babybear: um nothing

babybear: just thinking about kicking myself is all

cb97: ????????

cb97: why D:

babybear: no reason.. 

babybear: whyd you think i was woojin though?

cb97: idk..

cb97: i kinda just hoped i guess?

cb97: it was just an assumption and the signs led to him but i guess not

babybear: sorry..

cb97: nooo its ok!!!

cb97: i dont really have anyone in mind tho anymore

cb97: bc hyunjin wasnt a real lead in the first place

cb97: and youre definitely not changbin

cb97: DAMN IT

babybear: what??

babybear: what do you mean hyunjin wasnt a real lead?

cb97: ok well you see :)))

babybear: ?

cb97: sknkka

cb97: ok so hyunjin wasnt ever really an option

cb97: but i thought if i threw out his name then it would fool you into thinking i didnt know anything

cb97: it made more sense when i thought you were woojin :/

babybear: oh my

babybear: wait

babybear: so you thought i was woojin from the start?

cb97: um yes that is correct

cb97: well 

cb97: only when i started taking names into account did i think you were him

babybear: right..

babybear: so hyunjin and changbin...???

cb97: noo

cb97: changbin was an actually option

cb97: but then he was ruled out easily

babybear: and hyunjin was just for leverage?

cb97: when you say it like that it sounds mean :(

cb97: but yes njsjkkakndn

babybear: hm

babybear: wow

cb97: wow?

babybear: your observation skills are good

babybear: just for reference

cb97: oh thanks :D

cb97: wait

cb97: ????

babybear: no

babybear: im not saying im woojin

cb97: oh 

babybear: but you had a good plan in mind ^-^

babybear: dont worry too much

babybear: youll know who i am soon enough -///-

cb97: WAIT REALLY

babybear: no

cb97: KJSSKNKSKN

cb97: bearrrrrr :((

babybear: sowwyyyyyyy

babybear: im only kidding lol

cb97: !!!!!!!!

cb97: really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

cb97: idk if i should fall for that again :/

babybear: im serious

babybear: its been a while

babybear: its not like the world will end if you know who i am

cb97: true >:(

babybear: >:( ?

cb97: sorry 

cb97: thats like a happy angry face

babybear: ?

babybear: okayyy

cb97: >:(

babybear: >:( grr

cb97: uwu 

cb97: big big uwu

babybear: are you calling me fat.

cb97: nooooo

cb97: im not no no no

cb97: youre just cute :(

cb97: big big cute :(( <3 <3 

babybear: liar <3

cb97: nooooo :(

cb97: bear no >:(

cb97: dont get it wrong :(( youre just cute ok <3

babybear: chan..

babybear: i know already????

babybear: im the cutest -///-

cb97: uwuwuwwuuwu

cb97: yes you are 

cb97: but we been knew soo uwu

babybear: mhm

babybear: anyways

babybear: sorry this didnt all come out as hoped

babybear: i hope arts didnt leave you in too poor of a mood :((

cb97: awh 

cb97: no it didnt

cb97: i mean maybe a bit but its ok

babybear: okay..

babybear: i dont want you to go on with your classes upset :(

cb97: AWH

cb97: SOFT BEAR

cb97: ok now i see why youre nicked babybear uwu 

cb97: i love you uwu

cb97: platonically tho nskjakka

babybear: hmm

cb97: ??

babybear: nothing ^-^

cb97: ??????

cb97: okkk

babybear: okayyyy

babybear: thanks though, i guess

babybear: glad to know im soft (???)

cb97: uwu you know it

cb97: but those ??? alarm me

babybear: why??

cb97: take them away!!!!!

cb97: replace them with !!!!

babybear: oh okay

babybear: glad to know im soft (!!!!)

cb97: UWU

cb97: SEE

cb97: AUTOMATICALLY CUTER

babybear: oh

cb97: 'oh'

cb97: so,,,,, adorable !!!!!!!

cb97: i wanna die youre so cute >:(

babybear: yes i know ^-^

babybear: """platonic"""""

babybear: are you sure about that?

cb97: nope 

cb97: woojin who? i only know bear *-*

babybear: interesting

babybear: you know both though, huh :))

cb97: well yeahhh but :/

cb97: youre both too cute :((

babybear: oh my 

babybear: you make me wanna scream, chan >:(

cb97: oh? ;)

babybear: . 

babybear: what

cb97: ;)))))

babybear: um

babybear: oh

bear: OH

cb97: oh ;))

babybear: UM

babybear: GOODNIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for over a week :(  
> the thing is i had chap 15 and 16 both written, but 15 made everyone move on so fast. if i had kept 15 as it was, chan wouldve already known who woojin is and then what??? no more plot for the entirety of the story????? i dont even know but have some more slow burn lol
> 
> so it took me a week to find the motivation to write out a whole new chapter with a legitimate purpose, but it works much better for the story than the original one :)))
> 
> okay enough of my bs but stray kids released their tracklist on twitter and chronosaurus sounds..... interesting !!!!!! and ive preordered the album already uhhhhhh it just be like that,,,, uwu,,,,,,,,,,, and mayhaps I am: sad that it's not another 'I am' album :(( it's sad hours ;(
> 
> also i cant just not say this but uhhh felix literally says 'yeet' irl and im honestly ready to throw myself off a bridge i love this boyo
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


	16. distance

babybear: why arent you in study hall?

  
cb97: um excuse me stalker?????

  
babybear: ????

babybear: im in your study hall??

  
cb97: oh yeah

  
babybear: .

  
cb97: sjkdfjkask

cb97: im skipping :D

  
babybear: youre what now?

  
cb97: s k i p p i n g :D

cb97: i dont know if youve heard of it

  
babybear: i havent actually

babybear: what is that, some type of,, sauce?

  
cb97: JKDKS

cb97: BEAR NO

  
babybear: bear yes >:)

babybear: anyways

babybear: why are you skipping class >:(

  
cb97: study halls not a class therefor you cannot be mad

cb97: pls dont be mad you seem scary

  
babybear: i can assure you im not scary

babybear: just.. dont skip?

  
cb97: and whats the fun with that?

cb97: im hiding with felix in one of the music rooms anyways

  
babybear: and that means..?

  
cb97: :/

cb97: that means if we get caught i can always blame him!!!!!!

  
babybear: channie....

babybear: i dont think thats how it works.....

  
cb97: no it is!!!

cb97: felix has literally like 5 boxes of mcdonalds chicken nuggets

cb97: if anything we can bribe someone if we get caught >:)

  
babybear: D:

babybear: can i skip with you guys :((((

  
cb97: um yes!!!

cb97: you should

cb97: study halls boring anyways

  
babybear: true

babybear: i have books though ^-^

  
cb97: ok but,,, chicken nuggets

  
babybear: but books....

  
cb97: chi c k en,, n ug g et s

  
babybear: nooo......... b o o k s >:(

  
cb97: cHinKeN nUngEtS

  
babybear: OKAY

babybear: chicken nuggets are better than books 

babybear: happy?

  
cb97: very 

cb97: oh

  
babybear: ?

  
cb97: felix is sulking bc youre taking up my attention kjaskjas

  
babybear: aw :(

babybear: stop texting me then

  
cb97: but i dont wanna :((

  
babybear: but.... chicken nuggets.....

  
cb97: awh uwu

cb97: youre so cute like???? awhh >:(

  
babybear: i literally mocked you how is that cute??

  
cb97: it just is okkkkk

cb97: accept your fate <3 youre just cute <3333

  
babybear: JUST cute? 

babybear: is that all im good for? :(

  
cb97: nooo

cb97: not what i meant :((

cb97: i could go on for exactly 9 years about whats great abt you uwu

  
babybear: exactly 9 years?

  
cb97: yep 

cb97: should i begin now?

  
babybear: i think im good without...

babybear: and i was only kidding?? youre too oblivious for your own good lol

  
cb97: no im notttt :(

  
babybear: are you sure about that?

  
cb97: what have i been oblivious to? 

cb97: nothing i tell you!!

  
babybear: oh really?

babybear: i want you to think long and hard about that

babybear: youre so oblivious i cant stand it :/

  
cb97: WHAT

cb97: IM NOT

cb97: youre just being mean jkjksajkask

  
babybear: im not though

babybear: youre really dumb sometimes, channie.

  
cb97: i dont like that period :/

cb97: ok i guess youre serious then

cb97: does that mean youll tell me then?

  
babybear: tell you what?

  
cb97: ?

cb97: are you kidding me

  
babybear: what ????

  
cb97: oh my god

cb97: you say im oblivious?

  
babybear: you are!!

  
cb97: you cant even remember what you say half the time *-*

  
babybear: sorry???

babybear: and no >:( i wont tell you >:(

  
cb97: WHY

  
babybear: BECAUSE

babybear: you should figure it out yourself

babybear: although im not sure youd ever be able to :/

  
cb97: MEAN

cb97: im very capable, thank you

cb97: mayyybeee i need a hint though? :D

  
babybear: ....

babybear: really??? REALLY????

  
cb97: yeah!!!!!! we arent all as intellectually aware as you, bear knsaknaskl

  
babybear: .. 

babybear: <3

babybear: okay

  
cb97: ok? <3

  
babybear: it has to do with who i am

  
cb97: oh

cb97: OH

cb97: WHAT

cb97: THAT HELPS NOTHING

  
babybear: you asked for a hint and i gave it to you

babybear: do with it as you please -///-

  
cb97: no :(

  
babybear: no?

  
cb97: yes no :(

  
babybear: ??? yes?????

  
cb97: no

  
babybear: no?

  
cb97: yeah,, no >:(

  
babybear: so yes? i dont even know what youre trying to say :(

  
cb97: omg

cb97: how are you so smart but so dumb at the same time

cb97: i mean no :( i dont like that hint

  
babybear: youre dumber >:(

babybear: and that sucks for you then

  
cb97: bearrrr :(

cb97: that didnt help me at all though :(

  
babybear: it wasnt really supposed to 

babybear: i never intended to try and tell you who i was today anyways

  
cb97: bear :(

  
babybear: ..

babybear: :///

babybear: im someone you know..

babybear: good enough?

  
cb97: maybe.. ;)

cb97: im ganna figure out who you are 

cb97: just you wait ;))

  
babybear: we'll see about that ^-^

  
cb97: uwu

cb97: cute

  
babybear: ? 

babybear: no

  
cb97: yes!!

cb97: ok i would love to continue but lix just choked on a chicken nugget sooo

cb97: i'll message you later :D

  
babybear: oh no..

babybear: poor.. guy..?

babybear: hope he.... stops... choking...?? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i have a cat named nugget but dont be fooled hes a devil and eats walls for breakfast okay hes not cool 
> 
> oop stray kids released group teasers on their twitter and i think??? everyones a little dead now??? uwu  
> okay woojin looks adorable as usual i mean!!!!! look at him!!!!!!! cute >:( annnndddd changbin has like an undercut(?) again but like its,,,,, cute and not dark lollll jnadsjkankaks also chans hair is. something. um :) sweety???? i mean its cool and cute and he looks good as per usual but it looks like my hair and thats Not a Good Sign okay :/// but he pulls it off,,, ugh why are they so cute :((
> 
> also im home sick today bc my throat decided to bully me!!!!!! the audacity... >:(  
> but uh i couldve made more chaps but i didnt wanna get out of bed :/ so thats that
> 
> and if any of you stan gfriend or at least listen to them then what are your favorite songs by them? im curious uwu kjbjskk also sorry i talk abt gfriend so much on a skz fic but,,, i love my girls too <3
> 
> have a good night kiddies <3


	17. serious

cb97: YOURE MINHO ARENT YOU

babybear: um

babybear: what

cb97: YOU HAVE TO BE

cb97: IT MAKES SENSE

cb97: I ACTUALLY USED MY 2 BRAIN CELLS LAST NIGHT

cb97: SERIOUSLY

babybear: .. 

cb97: ??????

cb97: omg are you 

cb97: wait am i actually right

babybear: um no

cb97: WHAT

babybear: sorry :(

babybear: im not minho

cb97: what. 

cb97: THEN WHO ARE YOU

cb97: im literally this >< close to giving up

babybear: sorry..?

babybear: i really dont know what to do about that

cb97: you could always, i dont know

cb97: TELL ME >:(

babybear: cant

cb97: whyyyy :(

cb97: cant you see im suffering?

babybear: dont be dramatic :/

babybear: im flattered that youre actually trying so hard to figure out i guess??

babybear: but you also shouldnt expect to guess so soon

cb97: bear :((

cb97: whats the big deal with telling me anyways?

cb97: its not like youre a bully or something because uhhh no one bullies bang chan

cb97: so like unless youre a hoe then uhh theres no reason :(

cb97: but even if you are a hoe i'll still like you!!!!

cb97: theres nothing wrong with being a hoe you know <3

babybear: thanks 

babybear: but im not so 

babybear: but thanks for being considerate i guess 

cb97: oh oops

cb97: i just assumed?? idk 

cb97: a lot of people hoe around in highschool so i just thought

cb97: yeah

babybear: yeah..

babybear: no.. 

babybear: but thanks 

cb97: uwu

cb97: now will you tell me?

babybear: ?

babybear: tell you what 

cb97: omg BEAR

babybear: omg WHAT

cb97: youre lucky youre cute

cb97: tell me who you are~~

babybear: no?

cb97: y-yes?

babybear: n-no -///-

babybear: do you really need to know so badly?

cb97: um yes obviously!!!!!

cb97: you know who i am but i dont know who you are :(

babybear: seems fair to me ^-^

cb97: BEAR

babybear: CHAN

cb97: oh?

babybear: oh!!

cb97: >:(

cb97: being cute wont get you out of this >:(

babybear: reaalllyy? 

cb97: maybe..

babybear: <3

cb97: ughhhhdskajajskjjk

cb97: <3

cb97: ..

babybear: ..?

cb97: ok i still think youre minho

babybear: WHY

cb97: BECAUSE

cb97: ok so after i saved lix from his chicken nugget yesterday he agreed to help me

cb97: so we looked back through all the chat logs and we both concluded that youre minho

cb97: because like,, it makes sense???

babybear: so what?

cb97: ??

babybear: so what if you think im minho?

cb97: im confused :(

babybear: good

babybear: would you be mad if i was minho?

babybear: hypothetically, of course

cb97: um

cb97: no i wouldnt be mad..

cb97: i dont know

babybear: you dont know?

babybear: so what if i told you i was minho?

cb97: wait

cb97: are you?

cb97: was a actually right then?

babybear: no definitely not ^-^

cb97: BEAR

babybear: what!!!!

babybear: im allowed to have fun!!!!!

cb97: this is mean :((

cb97: seriously? you arent minho?

babybear: no

babybear: sorry :(

cb97: nkdknakak

cb97: its ok :/

cb97: but i really dont have any other ideas of who you could be :(

babybear: really?

babybear: none at all?

cb97: nope

cb97: i give up :/

babybear: aw no

babybear: dont give up :((

cb97: why not?

cb97: i literally have no clue kdaknadslka

babybear: you really give up?

cb97: yessss

cb97: im just ganna conclude that youre an actual bear that just stalks highschool boys

babybear: ??????

babybear: alright

cb97: it makes sense!!

babybear: yes it does ^-^

cb97: my influence!!!!

babybear: chan?

cb97: whhatt uwu

babybear: im woojin

cb97: ??

cb97: no youre not??

babybear: yes i am

cb97: nooo youre not

cb97: dont try and trick me

cb97: im not falling for that >:(

babybear: you dont have to fall for anything

babybear: im serious.

cb97: ..

cb97: what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this wasnt actually supposed to happen and i was ganna drag it out another,,,,, 20 chaps (not rlly okay!!!!!) but uh i got bored!!!!! so so sosoooso bored :((( because im in school as i write this and i decided lets just get plot out of the way bc i mean i just want them to kiss already 
> 
> okay so if anyone just wants to *casually* die then check twitter if you haven't already ;))) hyunjins, jeongins, and chans teaser pics are out and let's just say they look :))) good :)))))) like so good and it's truly a pity I'm gay jdjdjdjkdk um but jeongin.... literally..... is all grown up........ it's sad hours :((
> 
> this also isnt that relevant (but what is :/ (!!!!!!!)) but my favorite gfriend songs are click, white, gone with the wind, crush, red umbrella, and probably others that im forgetting about nksdaksak but even if you arent a buddy you should listen to those because theyre good!!! i promise!!!!!
> 
> also i read through the translations of stray kids tracklist for cle 1 miroh and like,,,, thats some deep stuff jndskjaask
> 
> have a good night kiddies <3


	18. panicked

cb97: WHAT

cb97: YOU WERE SERIOUS

babybear: of course i was serious

babybear: can you please come back to study hall now :(

cb97: um what kinda question is that

cb97: im ganna launch myself into the sun and you cant stop me

babybear: chan :(

babybear: im sorry :((

babybear: you cant skip study hall forever you know

cb97: WHOS GANNA STOP ME 

babybear: me. 

cb97: GO AWAY 

babybear: WE'RE LITERALLY TEXTING

cb97: EXACTLY

cb97: YOURE CANCELLED

cb97: I DONT WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU

cb97: MEANIE >:(

babybear: of course you dont wanna be friends

babybear: you wanna d*te me so uh 

babybear: uhhh -///-

cb97: UH

cb97: CENSORED CONTENT

cb97: we cant speak of that anymore

cb97: im ganna,,, cry jkbskja

babybear: noo :( no you wont

babybear: tell me where you are 

cb97: no

babybear: why not?

cb97: BECAUSE YOU JUST DROPPED ALL THAT ON ME

cb97: WHO WAS I TO EXPECT THAT YOUD JUST START ~casually~ QUOTING PARTS OF OUR CONVOS

cb97: MY SOUL LEFT MY BODY

babybear: yeah i noticed

babybear: you just kinda went :o?

cb97: omg no

babybear: omg yes

cb97: ok but i have a legit reason???

cb97: how could you :(

babybear: sorry :(

babybear: to be fair its not my fault

cb97: WH

cb97: WHAT

cb97: NOT YOUR FAULT??

babybear: yeah its not my fault >:(

babybear: youre just,, so oblivious

babybear: you shouldve known better

cb97: i did know better

cb97: because i, you know

cb97: LITERALLY ASKED IF IT WAS YOU

babybear: well yeah thats technically correct

babybear: but i didnt realize it at the time

cb97: what

babybear: what

cb97: ???????

cb97: you didnt realize it?? whhat jkefsjks

babybear: well you only hinted and i didnt get it so i was confused

babybear: i only realized you were trying to tell me i was ?? me ?? when you said so here

cb97: omg so it is your fault

babybear: noooo its nottt

cb97: it is!!

cb97: youre more oblivious than me 

cb97: you literally told me how oblivious i was :/

cb97: omg this was the reason you thought jkcsxka

babybear: yeah 

babybear: omg no it was my fault

babybear: what no

cb97: oh my 

cb97: im

cb97: im uwuing so hard 

cb97: youre so cute stop it kdsjkk >:((

babybear: what 

babybear: you cant do that

cb97: do what :((

babybear: um im woojin if you forgot

cb97: yes im very aware actually

cb97: what about it

babybear: !!!!

babybear: you know who i am ?? 

babybear: you cant call me cute 

cb97: ?

cb97: does it make you uncomfortable if i do?

cb97: i take it back if so im sorry :(

babybear: noo okay it doesnt 

babybear: but ??

cb97: ???

babybear: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

cb97: WHAT

cb97: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

babybear: chan!!!!!!!

cb97: woojin!!!!! what!!!!!!!!

babybear: omg

babybear: im literally woojin

babybear: your crush

babybear: youre supposed to be panicked!!!

cb97: i was panicked!!!

cb97: and im still panicking!!!!

cb97: but that doesnt mean i cant think youre cute while i do so!!!!

babybear: oh

cb97: oh?

cb97: uwu

cb97: wait

babybear: ?

cb97: I HAVE TO SEE YOU IN CLASS TOMORROW

babybear: yes you do ^-^

cb97: UM

cb97: ok thats fine um

cb97: ok

babybear: okay?

cb97: okkk uhhhh

cb97: >:)

babybear: ??

babybear: i dont like that 

cb97: good >:)

babybear: no good

cb97: yes good 

cb97: i'll see you in arts woojinie ;)

babybear: ?????

babybear: !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to come out two hours ago but apparently my sense of time is uhhh whack!!!!
> 
> woojins teaser pics were posted and w o w I love this baby bear with all my heart jdjskskksks like we've reached peak evolution, look at him :((((( and his socks match his animal print shoes and thats an absolutely terrible decision but also he looks adorable and I support this boyo with all the cells in my body 
> 
> if you can't tell, im soft have a good day ;(
> 
> also i uhh skipped my meet with my writing team (which is every thursday after school umm it really just be like that) because do I really want to spend an hour after school with people who i probably won't ever talk to again after this year and write boring prompts just for the teacher to shit on my work? no thanks uwu 
> 
> this isn't proofread so let's hope I don't have a bunch of typos jsjsjsjjsksksk  
> have a good day kiddies <3


	19. confident

cb97: WHOS PANICKED NOW

babybear: CHAN

babybear: YOURE SO MEAN

cb97: im not mean im ~confident~

babybear: mean. 

cb97: noo

babybear: m e a n 

babybear: :(

cb97: ok i would say im sorry but im really not

cb97: how could i be when you just get so red sjkanakalk

babybear: CHAN

cb97: WHAT

cb97: ITS THE TRUTH

cb97: its cute uwu

babybear: no not cute

babybear: red is not my color :/

cb97: i think it is ;)

babybear: ITS NOT

cb97: :(

cb97: yes it is uwu

babybear: :/

babybear: im not panicked.

cb97: ask literally anyone in our class

cb97: they all saw jsjkak

babybear: yeah all they saw was me being embarrassed by you

babybear: for all they know you couldve been saying yucky things >:(

cb97: yeah but i didnt

cb97: all it took was me saying you were cute jskjskja

cb97: you were blushing admit it~~

babybear: i will not

babybear: how did you even manage that

babybear: youre supposed to be panicking

babybear: not making me p*anicked :(

cb97: aw

cb97: its because i dont care anymore 

cb97: you know i like you so uh

cb97: uwu

babybear: and you arent scared i'll be mad or something?

cb97: if you didnt like it you wouldve pushed me away by now~

cb97: its obvious you couldnt really care less either kskslk

babybear: i guess so 

babybear: but like

babybear: :(

cb97: what? :(

babybear: :((

babybear: youre so confident :(((

cb97: oh

cb97: uwu

cb97: i dont have much to lose

cb97: maybe a bit of dignity

cb97: but i think on that level we're about the same jksjkska

babybear: i feel insulted??

babybear: what happened in class stays in class okay

cb97: yeah no

babybear: !!

babybear: why!!!

cb97: because!!!

cb97: youre too cute i cant just ignore it

babybear: yeah i know im cute but you dont have to say it

cb97: !!!!

babybear: !!!! indeed

cb97: i wont stop uwu

cb97: cute cute cute

cb97: its so easy to get you flustered ughhdhhs

babybear: no im allergic to the air

babybear: its really getting to me today 

cb97: whhat

cb97: woojin no

babybear: woojin yes

cb97: jkskjak

cb97: i dont believe that for a second

cb97: im soft :((

babybear: im not

babybear: go away

babybear: leave study hall

babybear: continue your plans of launching yourself to the sun

babybear: i dont care 

cb97: JDJKSK

cb97: MEAN

cb97: ok i get it youre shy

cb97: but like,, you cant ignore it uwu

babybear: i can and i will

cb97: no you wont 

babybear: watch me. 

cb97: im 

cb97: no dont put your phone down

cb97: or do its your choice :/

cb97: youre really ganna pull out a book right now?

cb97: right in front of my salad?

cb97: who am i kidding i dont eat salad ?????

cb97: right in front of my chicken nuggets?

cb97: i cant believe you :(

cb97: youre doing this just to spite me 

cb97: in my country thats called harrassment

babybear: OH MY GOD SHUT UP

cb97: omg it worked

babybear: wish it didnt

babybear: :(

cb97: lies <3

babybear: no

babybear: maybe <3

cb97: uwu 

cb97: you dont have any work you have to finish right?

babybear: no??

babybear: i never do..

cb97: shut up sklaslkakl

babybear: no

cb97: jkskja fine

cb97: im leaving 

cb97: come with me?

babybear: ??

babybear: to where?

cb97: idk yet

cb97: music room again probably kskakak

babybear: why would i leave study hall with you

cb97: bc i guarantee lots of compliments uwu <3

babybear: wow what a deal 

cb97: i know!!

babybear: :/

babybear: fine

cb97: omg really

babybear: yeahh

babybear: now hurry up before i change my mind 

cb97: pfft yeah right uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> me: gay gay gay gay gay gayyy im gay did you hear IM GAY 
> 
> oop :/
> 
> unit teasers are out and why are they so cute :( i love them uwu  
> woojins cute and so is chan and minho and hyunjin and binnie and felix and seungmin and jeongin and jisung uhhhdhsjaj they're all cute okay go away im soft >:(
> 
> also sorry if i don't reply to many comments very quick. i know i left a lot unreplied to from the last few chapters so just know that it's not because i don't like you or am ignoring you, i just,, don't have adequate motivation right now and im going through some stuff so im just taking everything a bit slow 
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


	20. white

babybear: how DARE you laugh at me >:(

babybear: i swear i will castrate you >:(

cb97: i dont tolerate violence uwu

cb97: and im Sorry ok

cb97: you thought i was pulling out DRUGS how could i not laugh

babybear: UH

babybear: IT WASNT FUNNY

babybear: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE GANNA PULL OUT CHICKEN NUGGETS

cb97: JKDKJJKSKJ

cb97: you should know better jjkaskakkj

babybear: i 

babybear: what

cb97: you should.. no,,,, better,,

babybear: *no*

babybear: you cant spell :(

cb97: im going to,, die

cb97: im ganna ask my quora mutuals 

cb97: 'why does my crush hate me???'

cb97: meanie >:(

babybear: QUORA

cb97: YES QUORA

babybear: oh god

babybear: okay

cb97: ok 

babybear: okay

cb97: ok ok

cb97: um

babybear: umm 

cb97: s t o p 

babybear: i didnt do anything :/

babybear: maybe the chicken nuggets had drugs in them after all :(

cb97: omg they DIDNT

babybear: how would i know?

babybear: it looked very suspicious

babybear: two boys /casually/ sitting in a bathroom stall when 

babybear: ~all of a sudden~ one just pulls a bag of chicken nuggets out of thin air :/

cb97: eh sounds pretty normal to me???

babybear: oop okay

babybear: though im ganna be honest i dont think you shoving the bag down my hoodie was necessary 

cb97: it was

babybear: h

babybear: huh

cb97: it was uwu

babybear: can i ask why ??

cb97: no you cannot <3

babybear: why..

babybear: i literally have to keep the bag half tucked into my pants because i dont have my bookbag with me

babybear: channie >:(

cb97: JSKJKJSKJ

cb97: WHAT

cb97: GO TO YOUR LOCKER AND GET IT THEN

babybear: I CANT

babybear: my locker is literally 3 floors up uh does it look like i run?

cb97: i mean idk you dont look like you dont run???

babybear: what

babybear: ok its not like i cant run but i dont want to 

babybear: i guess i'll have to walk around with chicken nuggets in my pants all day then ^-^

cb97: JKDKJS

cb97: omg 

cb97: now thats all i can think of noo

babybear: you wish you were the nuggets *-*

cb97: w-what

babybear: what

cb97: WOOJIN

babybear: CHAN

cb97: DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT

babybear: like what

babybear: i didnt say anything :(

cb97: omg you

cb97: ok you know what youre not wrong

babybear: what

cb97: what

babybear: what.

babybear: oh. 

babybear: okay 

babybear: nice!!!

cb97: omg youre so cute

babybear: what!!!!

cb97: im just saying!! youre the cutest!!!

babybear: !!

babybear: how do you go from saying you want in my pants to calling me cute

cb97: bc i say what i want

cb97: and i want to call you cute

cb97: uwu

babybear: oh

babybear: n i c e

cb97: youre blushing uwu

babybear: no im not

babybear: you are

cb97: noo im not 

cb97: you cant deny you are though jkjkak

babybear: okay you cant deny you are either >:(

cb97: but im not~

babybear: well im not either

cb97: you are

babybear: no im not

cb97: yesss you are

babybear: no!!!

cb97: yes!!!

cb97: you know

cb97: this wouldnt have happened if you had just let us skip the whole period :((

babybear: chan no -///-

babybear: we need to attend class :/

cb97: ITS STUDY HALL

babybear: still a class!! 

babybear: youre lucky i skipped with you at all 

cb97: uh yeah im v lucky actually ive been blessed by the bear gods >:)

cb97: but thats irrelevant uwu

cb97: what is relevant though is that youre cute ok

babybear: >:(

babybear: i know i am 

babybear: are you seriously that comfortable with calling me cute still?

cb97: i already told you i was??

cb97: like i dont care if you dont like me 

cb97: youre cute and i dont care uwu

babybear: omg shut up

cb97: what

babybear: youre oblivious :((

cb97: wait to what

babybear: EVERYTHING

cb97: WHAT

cb97: WHAT IS EVERYTHING

babybear: omg

cb97: oh

cb97: you just threw a chicken nugget at me ok

cb97: i see how it is >:(

babybear: !!!!!!

babybear: its time to hibernate goodbye!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg a chapter
> 
> i feel like all my notes lately have just been me being negative :/ so im ganna try and put only the good things abt my day in the notes ajkajkajk this story is meant to be cute i cant ruin it by putting sad notes at the end of every chap kjenaskja after i finish this fic i might delete all the bad notes bc we dont need all this negativity in life!!!
> 
> that being said :)) im ganna be negative; why does woojin get literally 0.5 seconds of screen time on the 9th? oop hes so overlooked it makes me wanna uhh hit someone  
> preferably management and editors uwu
> 
> also im not sure why skz released little bits from their tracks already when the album comes out in less than a week but im not complaining!! they all sound so good and rapper minho!! yes baby!!!!
> 
> im gannaaaa,,,,, nap!!! ive been napping so much lately and its probably unhealthy but uh no ones stopping me uwu
> 
> have a good night kiddies <3


	21. lol

babybear: can i sit with you in study hall?

cb97: ??

babybear: ?

cb97: i didnt think youd be awake this early in the morning

babybear: um what

babybear: its homeroom??

cb97: oh

cb97: jjknskjka right i knew that

babybear: uh

babybear: are you not in homeroom?

cb97: oh i am

cb97: kinda forgot for a second

babybear: right..

babybear: you didnt answer my question :(

cb97: oh :(

cb97: repeat your question uwu

babybear: channie >:(

babybear: can i sit with you during study hall today or not?

cb97: oh

cb97: oh

cb97: uhhhhh

cb97: ok

babybear: .. 

babybear: okay.. -///-

cb97: wait

cb97: only today?

babybear: only today ^-^

cb97: what 

cb97: why? :(((

babybear: because 

babybear: its fun to tease you 

cb97: !!

cb97: no its not

babybear: yes it is!!

babybear: you make it too easy 

cb97: ok well jskkjs

cb97: its not fair >:(

babybear: how?

cb97: um you know i like you

cb97: you have leverage

cb97: i have nothing against you other than the fact that youre cute uhh

cb97: oh wait 

cb97: woojinieee ;)

babybear: no. 

babybear: stop. 

cb97: i wont~~

cb97: you say youll tease me but we'll just see ;)

babybear: no we wont

babybear: im not sitting with you anymore >:(

cb97: awh yes you are uwu

cb97: you cant resist me, baby~

babybear: i can and i will 

babybear: and dont call me baby

cb97: hmm

cb97: you didnt seem to mind before i knew who you were

babybear: i mind now

cb97: .. 

cb97: id bet real money to say youre blushing right now ;)

babybear: im not >:(

cb97: we'll see about that 

cb97: i'll just ask felix jkkskskl

babybear: hes not even in my homeroom.. 

cb97: well no

cb97: but he has ~connections~

cb97: he knows everyone uwu

babybear: youre EVIL

cb97: no you are >:(

babybear: no im not

babybear: im an angel if you havent noticed 

cb97: uh i definitely have 

cb97: we been knew woojin *-*

babybear: UH

cb97: its the truth!!

cb97: youre pretty enough to be one umm 

babybear: im ganna stop you right there buddy 

cb97: /buddy/ 

cb97: im ganna have a f c uknig heart attack

babybear: omg

babybear: im sorry lol 

babybear: i forgot you were like,, madly in love with me

cb97: WOOJINKJSJKSKJ

cb97: dont say that jkskakjka

babybear: sowwy :(

babybear: im just stating facts though

cb97: im not ~in love~ ok

babybear: okay

cb97: its just a ~crush~ ok

babybear: okay

cb97: i'll try and forget it ok i can tell it makes you uncomfortable

babybear: okay 

babybear: wait what

babybear: no 

cb97: ??

babybear: no!!!

cb97: no?????

babybear: no!!!!

babybear: it doesnt make me uncomfortable

babybear: why would you try and forget it?

cb97: oh 

cb97: i dont know??

cb97: this whole one-sided thing isnt really working for me jskjjksks

babybear: this whole

babybear: this

babybear: what

cb97: what??

babybear: oh my god

babybear: just shut up okay

cb97: WHAT

cb97: i dont even ???

cb97: ok :/

babybear: YOURE SO DENSE

cb97: IM

cb97: WHAT

babybear: DENSE

babybear: LITERALLY SO OBLIVIOUS

cb97: HOW 

cb97: I LITERALLY SAY NOTHING AND ALL OF A SUDDEN IM OBLIVIOUS

babybear: omg

babybear: i literally LIKE YOU

babybear: SHUT UP

cb97: what

cb97: no you dont

babybear: yes i do. 

babybear: do i have to prove it? seriously?

cb97: .. 

babybear: .. 

cb97: um

cb97: i'll see you in class :))

  
babybear: really? thats all you have to say?

  
cb97: i dont know..

cb97: i dont think i can say anything about this over text jskjak

cb97: we can sort this out in class

  
babybear: study hall?

  
cb97: ..

cb97: fine v-v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop happy birthday hyunjinie!!!!!!!! why are they all growing up im sad okay :((
> 
> so uh fun story,, this morning i woke up 10 minutes early (10 whole minutes can u believe it!!!!!) and i was whiny as heck because i need my sleep :(( but!!! i woke up early so i could go out and get gummy bears so not all is bad!!! my mother got me 2 (2!!) bags of them and i just shoved them in my bag for later righttt but then uh when i get to school and open my bookbag they just f a l l out and onto the floor and this one girl was like "??????" bc i looked like a gang boss smuggling bags of candy to school so um yeah thats how i became a drug lord at my school uwu  
> and what the heck i just realized this is basically exactly what happened last chap??? im literally dictating my life through woochan are you kidding me
> 
> also uh when in doubt use a gfriend song as your chapter title ;))) although ive been doing that for too long uhhhhhh oop 
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


	22. kiss me

cb97: so

  
babybear: so..

  
cb97: uhh :))

cb97: im not sure i understand

  
babybear: what??

  
cb97: like,, 

cb97: i dont get it

cb97: you dont actually like me do you?

  
babybear: i thought we settled this yesterday??

  
cb97: uh well we did kjskjskn

cb97: but um youre v pretty ok

  
babybear: !!!!

babybear: stooopp

babybear: what is that even supposed to mean?

  
cb97: i got distracted uwu

cb97: like i was listening but,, its all too much kskakj

  
babybear: okay...

babybear: so you really are just as clueless now as you were yesterday morning?

  
cb97: yes uqu

  
babybear: uqu.

  
cb97: >:(

cb97: uwu >:((

  
babybear: ..

  
cb97: ..

cb97: right uh

cb97: you actually like me?? like,, *like* like me??

  
babybear: yeah..

  
cb97: oh

cb97: huh

  
babybear: omg chan.

babybear: we literally went over this yesterday

  
cb97: ok i know but imagine if you were me

  
babybear: if i was you i wouldve realized from the start!!

  
cb97: MEANIE

cb97: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

  
babybear: >:(

babybear: i gave so many hints >:((

  
cb97: omg did you

  
babybear: YEAH 

babybear: YOURE SO 

babybear: !!!!

  
cb97: so what?

cb97: so handsome~~?

  
babybear: eh 

babybear: youre okay..

  
cb97: oop

cb97: sorry we cant all be as pretty as you jkjksak

  
babybear: oh

  
cb97: /oh/ 

cb97: uwu

  
babybear: :((

babybear: i didnt mean it :(((

  
cb97: sjkkkaakk i know <3

  
babybear: <3

babybear: okay

  
cb97: ok

  
babybear: .. 

babybear: okay...

  
cb97: ok ?

  
babybear: .. 

babybear: okay

  
cb97: ok..?

  
babybear: omg shut up i wanna speak >:(

  
cb97: UH

cb97: ok.

  
babybear: <3

babybear: so 

babybear: do you believe me now?

  
cb97: do i believe you??

  
babybear: yeah..??

  
cb97: believe you about what??

  
babybear: . 

babybear: are you KIDDING

  
cb97: !!!!

cb97: oh wait

cb97: oh

cb97: no i dont!!!

  
babybear: omg fuck you

  
cb97: !!!!!

cb97: you !!!

  
babybear: i !!!!

  
cb97: watch your profanity o.o

  
babybear: dont quotes vines on me now. 

babybear: youre really beginning to stress me out

  
cb97: ..sorry :((

cb97: i dont know what to think of this all though ???

  
babybear: really? its not that complex

babybear: is it really such a difficult concept to grasp? you like me and i like you

babybear: and thats that

babybear: i dont know what else you want to hear??

  
cb97: ok.. 

cb97: sister snapped jdjkakjk

cb97: but uh. 

cb97: i dont know ok :/

  
babybear: chan..

  
cb97: im sorry ok i didnt prepare myself in the event that this could happen??

cb97: it all seems like some big joke

cb97: minho says youre a het :/

  
babybear: i literally.. whatt...

babybear: we literally concluded i was gay weeks ago??

babybear: and who the hell is minho to be talking about me?

  
cb97: omg

cb97: ok well uh that settles that dkwsjnsj

cb97: i swear you and minho are ganna be at eachothers throats one day v-v

  
babybear: it seems like we already are and we havent even met..

  
cb97: noo hhedkskjksk

cb97: im still so lost

  
babybear: seriously?

  
cb97: sorry :( i dont know what to think??

  
babybear: i dont either.. 

babybear: and what, would i have to go as far as kissing you for you to catch on?

  
cb97: oh

cb97: i mean..

cb97: i wouldnt mind if you did?? kjnksnankn

  
babybear: oh. 

babybear: i mean

babybear: i wouldnt mind either..?

  
cb97: so uh

  
babybear: uh

  
cb97: .. 

cb97: music room?

  
babybear: oh. um

babybear: ..yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woochan?? what are you doing here???? uwu??????
> 
> so uh as i begin to wrap up this story i do need ideas for my next fic,, so umm tell me what you want to see because the few things i have in mind, i dont think i'll be able to turn into a full length story... 
> 
> this isnt relevant (well. it is but. uh.. idk uwu) but after 4 years gfriend released a dance practice video for white and im actually like all jumpy(?) now because thats easily one of their best songs uwu
> 
> oop :/ have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	23. cheers

cb97: so um

cb97: yesterday was fun!!!!

babybear: no it wasnt!!

babybear: give me a break :/

cb97: UM

cb97: WE MADE OUT HOW IS THAT NOT FUN

babybear: !!!

babybear: its not fun when someone walks in on it okay

babybear: and on top of that, it was one of your friends

cb97: ok so???

babybear: YOUR FRIEND

cb97: ok? 

babybear: .. 

babybear: how are you so calm about this?

cb97: um because im bang chan sdssksakskjna

cb97: and its not like minho reacted badly..

babybear: chan :)

babybear: he looked like he wanted to strangle me :))

cb97: ok but he didnt uwu

babybear: okay but he looked close to doing so

  
cb97: woojin :(

cb97: i think youre just being paranoid

cb97: he really doesnt mean any harm

  
babybear: yeah.. probably

  
cb97: see? just ignore it and youll be fine uwu

  
babybear: he was probably glaring at /you/ after all.

  
cb97: W

cb97: WHAT

  
babybear: you were getting pretty handsy back there channie 

babybear: maybe hes trying to keep me away from your grabby hands ^-^

  
cb97: UH

cb97: I DIDNT GET HANDSY

  
babybear: YES YOU DID

  
cb97: NO I DIDNT

  
babybear: okay i dont know what your definition of handsy is

babybear: but you were uhh getting close to where you shouldnt touch just yet buddy

  
cb97: !!!!!

  
babybear: !!!

babybear: we've kissed one (1) time

babybear: way to give a guy a heart attack

  
cb97: ok if youre referring to your butt then you just take a step back there

cb97: touching your waist is not the same as touching your butt ok

  
babybear: okay thats true but you definitely grabbed my butt

  
cb97: .. 

cb97: ok yeah maybe i did but what of it??

cb97: did you like expect me not to????

  
babybear: i mean kinda lol

  
cb97: oh

cb97: well i did anyways and you cant do anything about it uwu

  
babybear: oh

babybear: well yeah minhos already given us the death stare for it so...

babybear: i guess i'll have to live with the flashbacks every time we kiss now huh :/

  
cb97: kjsbkjsdbkjakja

cb97: thats just his normal face ok he didnt mean to look rude..

cb97: i'll talk to him about it

  
babybear: okay..

babybear: just know i want him 20 feet away from me at all costs thought >:(

  
cb97: aw 

cb97: youre taller than him ya know kjsdskn

  
babybear: height means nothing in the wild

  
cb97: huh

cb97: alright uwu

cb97: wait

  
babybear: ?

  
cb97: "every time" ?????

  
babybear: what

  
cb97: like a minute ago ??????

cb97: did you imply that we're ganna kiss again hjsbkjsk

  
babybear: ..maybe

babybear: what of it >:(

  
cb97: um!!

cb97: im ganna combust hold on

  
babybear: oh

babybear: okay

babybear: well you just smacked your head on your table.. okay... cool..

babybear: can you hurry up your combusting or whatever

babybear: do you really wanna just leave me hanging here or??

  
cb97: oh m y go d

cb97: YOURE SO CUTE

  
babybear: oh

babybear: thanks.

  
cb97: YOURE FUCKING WELCOME

  
babybear: oop?

  
cb97: um i think i hit my head a bit too hard

  
babybear: i can see that..

  
cb97: omg i cant

cb97: i think i blacked out for a second there lucky you

  
babybear: chan?? what???

babybear: dont hurt yourself :((

  
cb97: uhhhh

cb97: too late

cb97: its ok

cb97: so do you uhh wanna go out with me or ssknaksan

  
babybear: what

babybear: um :)

babybear: i think we're ganna go to the nurse instead okay??

babybear: you can actually ask me out when youre... not... concussed..?

  
cb97: i dont have a concussion you do >:(

  
babybear: ?

  
cb97: ok yeah lets go bkjbkjkvcdgf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a year since skz debut and the album just came out uwu are you all okay <3 <3
> 
> so i wanted to give some of my thoughts on the album but im deciding against it because i really dont need nor want people to be mad at me or anything so i'll just keep all opinions to myself but you guys can go off in the comments if u want because uhh i dont judge uwu
> 
> another thing because i always have too much to say; just a question for uh future reference-- whats your favorite ship (excluding woochan)? also uhh preferably one including minho... thanks uwu
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	24. scene stealers

cb97: sooo

cb97: its a good thing i dont have a concussion huh :D

babybear: .. 

babybear: wont stay like that for long :)

cb97: noo jkdsknsdnk

cb97: woojin dont stress about it ok :((

babybear: ??

babybear: no thanks :/

babybear: i kind of have to stress

cb97: you dont :((

cb97: we can finish the project in time

cb97: trust me

babybear: .. 

babybear: ughfhh

babybear: we've had weeks to finish :((

babybear: how did we literally get barely anything done ??

cb97: umm

cb97: we just got distracted uwu

cb97: and really, dont worry about it too much

cb97: we still have a few days to work 

babybear: yeah, we have to cramp in weeks of work into a few days

babybear: sounds easy!!

cb97: thats the spirit!!!

cb97: its not too difficult of a project anyways

cb97: the teachers got nothin on us >:)

babybear: i mean aside from our grade..

babybear: sure. absolutely nothing

cb97: ok well 

cb97: yeah mayhaps thats true :/

cb97: but gays are superior yk 

babybear: ..what....

cb97: yeah 

cb97: being gay just.. has its perks....

babybear: .. 

cb97: like making out in the music room during study hall.. uwu

babybear: .. 

babybear: and grabbing butts apparently 

cb97: KJDSKJKSN

cb97: I APOLOGIZED 

babybear: no?? you didnt??

cb97: oh

babybear: at least i dont think..?

cb97: huh

cb97: oh well 

cb97: then im sorry <3 

cb97: but you didnt protest??

babybear: i mean.. yeah. true :/ 

cb97: uwuwu

cb97: ok

cb97: wait we're getting sidetracked

babybear: yep.. 

cb97: ok

cb97: ok ok

babybear: okay..

cb97: ok

cb97: uwu

cb97: we can work after school?

babybear: ?

babybear: for what???

cb97: what

babybear: what

cb97: are you.. ?????

babybear: am i ??

babybear: what??

cb97: omg

cb97: we can work on the project after school

cb97: to get it done on time

babybear: oh!!

babybear: yes!! 

babybear: my house though. i dont want to have to walk back home afterwards ^-^

cb97: UH

cb97: MEANIE

babybear: <3

babybear: as if you'd say no to me though -///-

cb97: ok well

cb97: youre not wrong

cb97: but its only because youre cute ok uwu

babybear: i know ^-^

cb97: JKSDKNSK

cb97: youre too spoiled jdjksjk

babybear: AND LOOK WHOS FAULT THAT IS

cb97: HUH

cb97: I

cb97: well. yeah ok u right

babybear: when am i not?

cb97: :(

cb97: never uwuwu

babybear: yep <3

cb97: <3

babybear: <3 <3 

cb97: <3!!!

cb97: ok 

cb97: anyways uhh theres something thats kinda bothering me

cb97: i just wanted to ask you about it jksknak

babybear: okay..

babybear: whats bothering you :((

cb97: um

cb97: are you still ganna talk to me after this projects over?

babybear: ??

cb97: like

cb97: this projects kinda the only reason we began talking 

cb97: are we just ganna like,, part ways after this? or will we still continue talking to eachother..?

babybear: .. 

babybear: what. 

babybear: literally?? go just 

babybear: read your texts again for a second. 

cb97: ??

cb97: what :(

babybear: you >:((

babybear: STUPID

cb97: !!!

cb97: why!!

babybear: i literally hate you >:(

babybear: we made out literally two days ago and youre assuming i dont wanna talk to you?

babybear: im seriously beginning to doubt you dont have a concussion. 

cb97: well?? sorry ???

cb97: i just cant tell how you feel sometimes :(

cb97: its v confusing :((

babybear: .. 

babybear: literally WHAT

babybear: I TOLD YOU I LIKED YOU

babybear: AS IN I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU AND NOT IN A CRAMPED MUSIC ROOM

babybear: AND GO ON DATES AND STUFF

babybear: AND I DONT KNOW WHATEVER COUPLES DO 

babybear: ARE YOU SERIOUS

cb97: omg 

cb97: what

babybear: i literally hate you. 

cb97: :(

cb97: wait :(

cb97: so you really do like me?

babybear: .. 

babybear: chan we went over this several times

babybear: yes i like you

babybear: so get your head out of your ass >:(

cb97: right

cb97: it should be in yours instead huh yes i see

babybear: UH

cb97: JKDSKSKN

cb97: im kidding ok stop looking at me like that kndsk

babybear: like what >:(

cb97: i can literally see you glaring at me 

cb97: stop it im fragile :(

babybear: no

cb97: yes

babybear: okay

cb97: uwu

cb97: so wait

cb97: how the heck was i supposed to know you liked me??

babybear: channie. 

babybear: shut up. 

cb97: jdkjsdkjs im sorry ok

cb97: but wait

cb97: seriously tho

cb97: you said no when i asked you to go out with me what was i supposed to think??

babybear: chan we literally made out?? how many times do i have to say it???

cb97: well i get that

cb97: but then you turned me down so like?? i thought you were uh faking or smth

babybear: im

babybear: >:((

cb97: uwu

cb97: you actually just >:( irl 

cb97: im soft omg hdsjbsjka

babybear: >:(

babybear: this is why i said no ^-^

cb97: I LITERALLY CALLED YOU CUTE

babybear: well!!

babybear: well. uh. yeah !!

cb97: JKDSKAJK

cb97: you make no sense :(

cb97: but uh. youre cute anyways 

babybear: thats right i am.. 

babybear: wait 

babybear: im ganna make you a deal okay

cb97: :o

cb97: what kind of deal?? 

cb97: i wanna know know know know uwuwuu

babybear: (what is love)

babybear: okay no

babybear: but if our project gets an a i'll let you take me on a date

babybear: sound good? bad?

cb97: !!

cb97: im

cb97: uh

cb97: jksjkdska

babybear: chan :))

babybear: i sure hope you didnt just smack your head on the table as hard as last time :)))

cb97: i didnt 

cb97: im ok!!!

cb97: but my heart isnt :^)

babybear: ew 

babybear: thats nice

cb97: !!!

cb97: ok

cb97: omg now i feel the pressure

babybear: omg sucks for you

babybear: its not like you have to do the work alone though

babybear: i'll be with you ^-^ it wont be too hard

cb97: uwu

cb97: youre so ????

cb97: i dont know

cb97: cute >:(

cb97: and nice >:(

cb97: and soft >:((

babybear: nice adjectives buddy!!

babybear: now we should probably actually be working during study hall instead of texting umm

cb97: oh

cb97: right!!

cb97: but uh let me just breathe for a sec yeah?

babybear: yeah..

babybear: i'll be waiting ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, using a 3racha song for the title: :)))  
> literally everyone else: :)))!!
> 
> so last chapter was kinda Bad so this is better i think??? its longer and chan actually talks lol
> 
> also i may have had a heart attack when i saw that last chapter literally has 50 comments on it and i realize now that maybe i shouldnt be having conversations with people on my works but like??? youre all just!! cute!!!! like really cute!!!!! but at the same time you all give off this hella big dick energy and i?? love it???
> 
> uwu have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	25. again

cb97: you actually came to /my/ house yesterday so i think i win uwu

cb97: sorry but i reign superior this time >:)

  
babybear: well

babybear: i didnt want you to have to walk home 

babybear: so really i win for being nice ^-^

  
cb97: omg what

cb97: youre actually nice!! who wouldve thought!!

  
babybear: UM

babybear: IM NICE

  
cb97: are you?

  
babybear: yes >:(

  
cb97: hm

cb97: i dont know,,,,

  
babybear: UH

babybear: blocked and reported

babybear: my moms calling your mom

babybear: you better watch your back, bang chan.

  
cb97: right right!!

cb97: but i was only kidding :( dont kill me thanks

  
babybear: mmmm :/

  
cb97: !!!

cb97: woojin :(

  
babybear: :((

  
cb97: no :(!!

cb97: youre the nicest ok <3 

cb97: but i mean it didnt really mean anything in the end??

cb97: my mom drove you home????

  
babybear: well 

babybear: yeah thats true :/

babybear: shes really nice by the way!!

  
cb97: uwuwuu

cb97: she likes you because youre cute kjdsksks

  
babybear: well yeah thats a given

  
cb97: !!!

cb97: i mean

cb97: yeah youre not wrong

cb97: anyways

  
babybear: anyways

  
cb97: :)

cb97: we still have uh half the project to finish

  
babybear: . 

babybear: WHY

babybear: will this project even effect our grade?

  
cb97: JKDKSSK

cb97: i mean probably

  
babybear: noo :(

babybear: kill it

  
cb97: kill it ?

cb97: ok

  
babybear: >:)

  
cb97: oop!!

cb97: ok well im just ganna tell you straight up

cb97: we probably wouldve gotten more done if you hadnt spent as much time as you did cleaning my room :/

  
babybear: ummm what?

babybear: what was i supposed to do? sit in filth?

  
cb97: omg it wasnt f i l t h you meanie :((

  
babybear: there was literally a bag of noodles in your closet. what.

  
cb97: DKSKNKMS

cb97: I ALREADY TOLD YOU THE STORY BEHIND THAT

  
babybear: yeah and i would rather it be erased from my memory :))

babybear: but anyways we dont have time to worry about your noodle bags

  
cb97: :/

  
babybear: we only have today and tomorrow before class to finish all the work 

babybear: so uhh we should probably get this all done -///-

  
cb97: right!!

cb97: wait you have the spreadsheets right?

  
babybear: ??

babybear: what??

  
cb97: the spreadsheets?? 

cb97: the ones we finished last night???

  
babybear: yeah i know the ones

babybear: i thought you had them?

  
cb97: um what

cb97: no? i swear i gave them to you :/

  
babybear: ..

  
cb97: .. 

cb97: oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im just now hearing that lil uzi vert loves gfriend and i dont actually listen to his music but my brother does,, and he hates kpop,,, so uh you bet im using this as way to make him look like a Fool  
> even the big bad rapper boyos like gfriend um yes we stan!!
> 
> have a good day kiddies!! <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	26. melt

babybear: okay i hope you know that we definitely arent getting an a

cb97: i realized that

cb97: but at least we found the spreadsheets :D

babybear: ah yes!! whatever would we do without them!!

babybear: we still didnt finish everything though :/

cb97: i mean

cb97: true

cb97: but woojin,,, the spreadsheets,,,,

babybear: what about them?

cb97: we had them and thats all that matters uwu

babybear: ah right

babybear: my worries have been lifted!!

cb97: see

cb97: power of spreadsheets, baby ;)

babybear: oop. 

babybear: right. um. 

cb97: kjbdsbkjdskjsk

babybear: >:(

babybear: we can also say goodbye to our grades though

cb97: i mean,, 

cb97: yeah :/ this is sad

babybear: yep

babybear: oh well!!

babybear: i dont have the motivation to worry about that

cb97: JKDNSKSKMK

cb97: ok same jnjskjsk

cb97: so 

babybear: so 

cb97: so

babybear: so..

cb97: si 

cb97: wait no f ukc 

babybear: si 

cb97: you know i was ganna tell you how cute you looked today 

cb97: but now i think maybe not >:(

babybear: nooo

babybear: i need validation!! >:(

cb97: DKJDKJSKJSN WHAT

cb97: honestly though??

cb97: me too ????

babybear: no

babybear: f ukc you

cb97: i-

cb97: WAIT ARE YOU MOCKING ME

babybear: maybe... -///-

cb97: i 

cb97: ok

babybear: okay

cb97: ok

cb97: ok ok

cb97: i see how it is

cb97: maybe i'll just ignore you then >:(

cb97: or not nvm

cb97: you cant just pout at me like /that/ and not expect me to get soft ok

babybear: well yeah

babybear: thats why i did it

cb97: i fucking melted uwuwu

babybear: weak. 

cb97: UH

cb97: well yeah 

cb97: but youre.. woojin. so thats a given ;)

babybear: okay

cb97: ??

babybear: nothing :)

cb97: njsaskjskjdska

cb97: what was that kkkmlskml

cb97: i see youre well acquainted with the tabletop :D

babybear: much like yourself. 

cb97: D:

cb97: oop!!

babybear: oop

babybear: youre cute :(

cb97: !!!!!

cb97: what??

babybear: what

babybear: youre cute 

babybear: accept it

cb97: ?????????

cb97: ok

cb97: im ganna smother you in hugs later 

cb97: just wanted to let you know uwu

babybear: no you wont?

cb97: WHY

cb97: youre literally too cute not to??

babybear: i only hug people i date :/

cb97: what

babybear: what

cb97: what

cb97: we made out with eachother, in case you forgot

babybear: . 

babybear: okay?? and who asked????

cb97: oh sorry 

cb97: so you kiss boys you arent dating but wont hug them?

babybear: it seems that is correct :/

cb97: . 

cb97: wait

cb97: SO MINHO WAS RIGHT

babybear: WHAT

cb97: YOURE A HOE ARENT YOU

cb97: not that im judging of course o.o

babybear: CHAN

babybear: hey >:(

cb97: hey >:(((

babybear: this is why i wont date you

cb97: UH

cb97: you said i could take you out if we get a good grade on our project though??

babybear: do you really expect a good grade out of that ?

cb97: well,, no,,,

cb97: but i can hope >:(

babybear: true.. 

babybear: wait

babybear: minho should just shut his trap :/

cb97: !!!!!!

cb97: yes he should!!

cb97: he hasnt called you a hoe recently tho

cb97: well i mean

cb97: kinda 

cb97: but not technically!!

babybear: ??

babybear: what did he say?

cb97: nothing.. :))

babybear: chan. 

cb97: woojin. 

babybear: you really arent ganna tell me?

cb97: noooo >:((

babybear: fine then 

babybear: no hugs for you >:(

cb97: WH

cb97: kjdnkasknlslkna!!!

babybear: all you have to do is tell me, chan ^-^

cb97: then i get hugs?

babybear: .. 

babybear: yes -///-

cb97: hmm 

cb97: hugs first uwu

  
babybear: :/

babybear: fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if all goes as planned, there should be two more chaps after this!!!
> 
> heres an actual fluffy chapter featuring the nations babyboy woojin and his cute tiny bf chan >:((
> 
> have a good night kiddies <3 <3
> 
> (also thanks for 400 kudos on this. you guys are too cool for me >:(( love you >:(( <3)
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	27. pikachu fucker

cb97: minho said you apologized to him today 

cb97: he didnt tell me exactly why but he feels bad..

cb97: he appreciates it too. he just doesnt know how to say that..

  
babybear: oh

babybear: i dont know why he appreciates it

babybear: i basically called him a dick :/

babybear: but thats cool

  
cb97: JDJKSKJSKJ

cb97: WHTA

  
babybear: whta

  
cb97: . 

cb97: :(

cb97: :(((

cb97: :(((((

  
babybear: STOP

babybear: NO SAD FACES

babybear: >:(

  
cb97: uwu

cb97: cute

cb97: ok

  
babybear: no

  
cb97: oh

cb97: ok

cb97: anyways

cb97: he probably appreciates it bc he realizes he was mean.. i dont know

  
babybear: maybe

babybear: i sure hope so 

babybear: i was nice about it but uh :/ you know

  
cb97: i dont know actually

  
babybear: . 

babybear: :/

  
cb97: enlighten me, baby~~

  
babybear: no

  
cb97: yes

  
babybear: . 

babybear: fine :/

babybear: i apologized for whatever i did to make him think i was a hoe lol

babybear: honestly had to hold back from laughing at that oop

babybear: and also touched up on other things.. like what you told me ://

  
cb97: baby ksadnjskja

cb97: i kinda hope he feels the worst about that 

cb97: even though its a lil bit funny... sorry uwu

  
babybear: UM

babybear: its not >:(

  
cb97: ..

  
babybear: :/

babybear: maybe a bit

babybear: but still mean!!!!

  
cb97: JSKJSKKMS

cb97: ok

cb97: we dont speak of that anymore jsdjskja

  
babybear: we'll see about that ^-^

  
cb97: ???

  
babybear: minhos mean. he deserves to feel bad :)

  
cb97: TEA.

  
babybear: hehe

babybear: meanho.....

  
cb97: i. 

cb97: what.

  
babybear: hes mean,,, meanho.....thats good

  
cb97: !!

cb97: thats my friend youre talking about >:(

cb97: i'll sister sue you!!

cb97: but also you arent wrong ://

  
babybear: !!!!!

babybear: of course im not 

babybear: am i ever?

  
cb97: well, 

cb97: no uwu

cb97: but i think youre wrong about one thing

  
babybear: what ??

  
cb97: minhos bs aside, we might actually get a good grade on our project :p

  
babybear: ummm no we wont?

  
cb97: says who?

  
babybear: me?

  
cb97: right, how could i forget?

cb97: but no

cb97: we might get an a,,,, we still had good work..

  
babybear: yeah but not everything got turned in

babybear: points will definitely be missing

  
cb97: ok but who knew were supposed to have a second set of spreadsheets??

cb97: not me, thats for sure >:(

  
babybear: well i didnt know either :(

babybear: i cant wait for my mom to kill me lol

  
cb97: noooo

cb97: it wont be bad ok

cb97: i'll sneak you into my room and then your mom cant get you uwu

  
babybear: oh

babybear: and just what do you think we'll be doing in you room, bang chan?

  
cb97: i mean-

cb97: whatever you want ;))

  
babybear: hmph

babybear: deal 

babybear: but how are you ganna smuggle me into your house :/

  
cb97: i'll uh

cb97: hide you in my coat

  
babybear: youll what.

  
cb97: you. in my coat.

  
babybear: i knew you wanted me in your pants but i didnt expect that

  
cb97: UH

cb97: I CHOKED

  
babybear: ah yes i did see that :/

  
cb97: KJDJKSKJ

cb97: ok

cb97: thats funny tho uhh id be in your pants, not the other way around ;))

  
babybear: oh

  
cb97: 'oh'

cb97: STOP BEING SO CUTE >:(

  
babybear: no -///-

  
cb97: oh ok

cb97: anyways

cb97: it will work!!

cb97: and minho wont be able to tell either bc hes a lil bit dumb anyways

cb97: and we'll just zip up and my mom wont see a thing uwu

  
babybear: did you forget that im taller than you?

babybear: how am i supposed to fit my whole body inside your coat :/

babybear: and what about my legs D:

  
cb97: oh right 

cb97: evolve!!!!!

  
babybear: evolve??

  
cb97: into a bear!!

cb97: a baby bear uwu

cb97: omg a CUB

cb97: ISNT THAT ADORABLE

  
babybear: :/

babybear: mayybeee

  
cb97: awh >:( whatre you so cute for >:((

  
babybear: i dont know 

babybear: youre weak for it though~~

  
cb97: of course i am >:(

cb97: now go!! evolve like that pikachu fucker >:((

  
babybear: why are you calling pikachu a fucker omg meanie

  
cb97: its in a nice way!!

  
babybear: right.. 

babybear: and by the way 

babybear: you make me weak too -///-

  
cb97: uh?

cb97: skjsdjnjdkkjsk

cb97: sjkdkjsdk ok

cb97: ok cool 

cb97: jkdskj uhhh

  
babybear: dont die :/

babybear: i didnt smother you in hugs yesterday just for you to go off like this :/

  
cb97: sjkdskj right

cb97: ok yeah true

cb97: your hugs are so nice :(( youre so cute :(((

  
babybear: youre cuter ^-^

  
cb97: JDJKSKJK STOP

cb97: i need to be alive to see our grade tomorrow jkknak stop making me spaz tf out

  
babybear: sister spaz <3

  
cb97: KJDKJSJK

cb97: ok no go evolve now 

cb97: i cant handle all the uwu you give off jkdsknds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stray kids got their first win!!!! and i wanna say im tough and didnt cry but im not and i did so uh.. we dont talk about it  
> but i love my boys and seeing them so happy makes me happy and im just kjdsskns im emotional these days okay sue me >:(
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3 <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


	28. bro-zoned

cb97: YOOOO

cb97: WOOJIN

cb97: WOOJINNBDHSJBKJS

cb97: DUDE

cb97: dude dude dude dude kjdssdkj

cb97: bro,, im dskjs

  
babybear: why

  
cb97: . 

cb97: what

  
babybear: why are you calling me bro

babybear: we're not in bro territory anymore

  
cb97: oh

cb97: i cant call you bro just for the heck of it?

  
babybear: no. no you cannot.

  
cb97: oh

cb97: ok then babe

cb97: anyways

  
babybear: !!

  
cb97: ;)

cb97: right so 

cb97: WE GOT A C

  
babybear: we got a what

  
cb97: a freaking C!! wHaT!!!

cb97: bc you decided to play hookie you werent there when we got our scores

cb97: we got a 76 WHAT

  
babybear: WHAT

babybear: hey i didnt play hookie

babybear: i had testing to make up in another class so >:((

  
cb97: eh

cb97: excuses!!!!

  
babybear: :(

babybear: its because of your shirt

  
cb97: what ????????

  
babybear: youre wearing an anime shirt.

  
cb97: ok and what of it??

  
babybear: the teacher agrees it isnt cool lol

  
cb97: !!!!

cb97: ITS COOL

cb97: LOOK AT THE SLEEVES

  
babybear: oh

babybear: they are pretty cool arent they :/

  
cb97: see!!

  
babybear: :o

babybear: maybe the teacher actually raised our grade because of your sleeves..

  
cb97: what..

cb97: bro...

  
babybear: chan. 

babybear: do Not call me bro

babybear: i will take drastic measures if this continues >:(

  
cb97: dRasTiC mEasUrEs

cb97: what kind of ~drastic measures~ ;)

  
babybear: . 

babybear: do you really wanna know

  
cb97: maybe...

cb97: oop.?

  
babybear: oop!!

babybear: no more hugs >:(

babybear: i cant be,,, bro zoned..,.

  
cb97: JKDKJSKJSK

cb97: ok then!!!

cb97: no more calling you bro, i'll remember that

  
babybear: damn right you will >:(

babybear: anyways ^-^

babybear: a c is higher than i expected we would get 

babybear: i count this as a win -///-

  
cb97: djkdskjdskjsnj

cb97: i mean,, true

cb97: but its not a win for me >:(((

  
babybear: why not?? :(

  
cb97: i cant take you out !!!!!!

  
babybear: why not :((

  
cb97: wh

cb97: ??????

  
babybear: :((((

  
cb97: a c isnt an a

  
babybear: says who?

  
cb97: says,, who,,, 

cb97: what.

  
babybear: turn the c backwards,,, put an o in the middle

babybear: a!!!!

  
cb97: oh

cb97: omg wait thats works

cb97: WHAT

cb97: YOURE SO CUTE

cb97: AND FOR WHAT

  
babybear: for youuuu

  
cb97: jkdskndnks

cb97: JKKNDJKSK

cb97: ok

cb97: thanks!!!!

  
babybear: youre,, welcome ???

babybear: -///-

  
cb97: uwuwuwuu

cb97: come sit with me >:(

  
babybear: um

babybear: why

  
cb97: because youre cute and deserve hugs >:(((

  
babybear: no you

  
cb97: no u

  
babybear: no u

  
cb97: no,,,,,, u >:(((

  
babybear: >:(

babybear: okay.. me !!

babybear: im comfy here though :p

  
cb97: UH

cb97: then i'll come to you!!

  
babybear: oh

babybear: yeah 

babybear: you do that kjefklsdlk

  
cb97: gasp!!!!

cb97: hold on a second,,

cb97: omg you rlly just keyboard smashed

  
babybear: and what of it >:(

  
cb97: YOURE GAY

  
babybear: oh really?

babybear: thanks for telling me.

  
cb97: JNKJDKSKN

cb97: no i mean

cb97: keyboard smashing confirms it,,, 

cb97: jnsdjksdjk

cb97: youre a baby gay jkskjas

  
babybear: a what

babybear: im not a baby of any kind thank you very much

babybear: ive been gay for like 9 years what are you even on

  
cb97: !!!!!!

cb97: NINE YEARS KNDKNSKL

  
babybear: yes ive known im a flaming homo since kindergarten

  
cb97: you were nine in kindergarden ?? what ???

  
babybear: :/

babybear: maybe??

  
cb97: woojin jdskjskn

cb97: that would mean youre a freshman now kjsdjksdk

  
babybear: UM

babybear: DO I LOOK LIKE A FRESHMAN TO YOU

  
cb97: MAYBE

  
babybear: WHAT

  
cb97: ok not really

cb97: but youre cute so. theres that

  
babybear: what does that have to do with anything ://

  
cb97: it doesnt :D

cb97: im just saying

cb97: youre really cute uwu

cb97: you have sweater paws(!!!!!!) again!!!!

cb97: youre literally the cutest bear >:((

  
babybear: no you >:(

  
cb97: no u*

  
babybear: right

babybear: no u

  
cb97: uwuwu

cb97: sorry but

cb97: no,,, u!!!!!!

cb97: youre the cutest and you cant change my mind uwu

  
babybear: ,,

babybear: come here already >:(

  
cb97: jdskjbdskj right

cb97: kjdsksdk coming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the nations babyboy woojin uwuwuu  
> im literally so soft for this man >:(( hes literally getting o l d but hes still just a baby to me uwu  
> i mean look at him on weakly idol. tell me hes not a babyboy okay !! lmao can u believe he was a literal princess hjsdjhbds we stan njkdkj  
> anyways i wanna smother him with hugs even though im not a huggy person and even though hes a grandpa already i still uh love him jdskjsdkj i dont like writing sappy stuff like this but you get it uwu
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3
> 
> (*edit: some parts of notes removed for personal reasons)


End file.
